Un increíble intercambio
by MightyMitch47
Summary: Lincoln Loud, un chico de 12 años quien vive en Royal Woods y es el unico hijo barón en una familia con 10 hermanas. Gumball Watterson, un chico de 12 años que vive en Elmore una de las ciudades mas extrañas del mundo. Ambos participarán en un programa estudiantil en el que intercambiarán ciudad, escuela y familia. Extraño ¿No?
1. Chapter 1

**Un increíble intercambio**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: The Loud House es propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon, The Amazing World of Gumball es propiedad de Ben Boquelet y Cartoo Network.**

* * *

 **Royal Woods 5:00pm**

En una casa muy conocida en una habitación muy particular, se hallaba un chico de pelo blanco alistando una maleta.

-Hola chicos, no los vi venir- decía Lincoln tratando de aplastar su abultada maleta- de seguro se preguntarán, Lincoln ¿Por qué estas empacando para un viaje de un año? Bueno les diré, al parecer he sido elegido para ser estudiante de intercambio, por lo que entiendo el chico que va a venir no está bien en la escuela, y la única forma de que pueda pasar la primaria es si intercambia de escuela, es algo que yo no entiendo, pero me parece interesante conocer otra ciudad.

Lincoln con un fuerte salto logra aplastar la tapa de la maleta cerrándola por fin para luego dirigirse abajo.

Ya estando en el primer piso todas sus hermanas se despiden de el con un enorme abrazo, literalmente hablando.

-Lincoln cuídate mucho, literalmente no dejes que nadie te moleste- dijo Lori dándole un abrazo a Lincoln y luego sacó su teléfono- no olvides llamarnos.

-Y no olvides enseñarme todas las cosas bonitas que hay, espero que ahí haya mucha diversión- dijo Leni abrazándolo también.

-Buen viaje hermano, cada vez que escuches rock and roll, ahí estaré a tu lado- dijo Luna conmoviendo a todos.

-Partir es una dulce pena- dijo Luan tirándole una tarta a la cara de Lincoln- jajaja ¿entiendes?- luego le dio un abrazo sin importarle mancharse de tarta- pero hablando en serio, te extrañaremos Linky.

-Se fuerte Lincoln, recuerda todas las técnicas de combate que te enseñé- dijo Lynn dándole un golpe en su hombro haciendo temblar a Lincoln- dos por moverte.

-Lincoln, tengo un poema para ti, se llama Viaje:

 _Viaje, a un lugar desconocido_

 _Viaje, para que con nuevas cosas_

 _Tu corazón esté conmovido_

 _Viaje, jamás te dejaremos_

 _En el olvido._

Luego de ese poema Lucy abrazó a Lincoln- Gracias Lucy, que lindo detalle- dijo Lincoln dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Adiós Lincoln, no olvides traerme un recuerdo de ese lugar cuando vuelvas- decía Lola recibiendo unas miradas de molestia por parte de sus hermanas- quiero decir, te extrañaré mucho hermano.

-Ten Lincoln, es mi moquito de la suerte, cuídalo bien- dijo Lana dándole la caja en la que guardaba su moquito de la suerte.

-Gracias Lana, pero creo que el moquito estará mejor contigo- dijo Lincoln tratando de evitar la caja. Luego recibió un abrazo de Lana.

-Que te vaya bien en tu viaje hermano mayor, espero que la escuela a la que vayas te brinde de mucho conocimiento y de gran calidad- dijo Lisa acomodándose las gafas.

-También te extrañaré Lisa- dijo Lincoln sacudiendo el cabello de Lisa y haciéndola sonreír.

-Adiós Lily, te extrañaré muchísimo, cuida bien de nuestras hermanas- dijo Lincoln despidiéndose de la bebé. Lily se despidió de él dándole unos golpes en la cara y riendo.

Luego de haberse despedido de sus hermanas, Lincoln se dirigió al autobús que lo estaba esperando.

Ahí se encontró con sus padres, quienes estaban tristes por el viaje que hará Lincoln.

-Hijo este es un gran momento, estás a punto de valerte por ti mismo, y aprenderás sobre otra ciudad, y conocerás nuevos amigos, se valiente mi pequeño campeón- el Sr. Lynn no pudo sostener su discurso ya que comenzó a llorar sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-Te extrañaremos mucho mi pequeño, no dudes en llamarnos si tienes problemas- dijo Rita mientras consolaba a su marido para luego proceder a abrazar a su hijo.

-Gracias mamá, gracias papá. Pero no se preocupen, estaré bien- Lincoln estaba seguro de sí mismo.

Rita le dio un beso en la frente y lo dejó irse.

-No olvides lavarte por atrás de las orejas- gritó Rita a lo lejos mientras Lincoln se subía al autobús.

-¡Mamá! Ya no soy un bebé- dijo Lincoln muy avergonzado.

Luego de subirse, el autobús se puso en marcha y se alejó de la vista de todos.

-¡MI MUCHACHO ESTÁ CRECIENDO MUY RÁPIDO!- lloró el Señor Lynn a moco tendido.

Todas las hermanas veían la calle por la que se fue Lincoln.

-Me preguntó quién será el chico que vendrá aquí- dijo Lori curiosa.

* * *

 **Elmore 5:00pm**

-¡NOO! ¡NO QUIERO IR! ¡Y NO PUEDEN OBLIGARME!

Un chico de cabello azul estaba agarrándose de la puerta de su casa mientras su familia lo jalaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por favor, Gumball si no aceptas este programa no podrás seguir en la escuela Elmore- dijo la madre de Gumball, Nicole.

-Y no podremos seguir juntos, y yo no quiero eso- dijo su hermano adoptivo quien portaba una capucha naranja con una coleta de pez detrás, Darwin.

-Sera un gran alivio para mí ya no tener que aguantar tus estupideces por un año- decía la hermana de Gumball, una pequeña niña de pelo rosa y dos coletas, Anaís.

-¿Desde cuándo Gumball se volvió tan fuerte?- decía el padre, un hombre obeso con cabello rosa y dientes de conejo, Richard.

Todos los miembros de la familia estaban forcejando para que Gumball se suelte pero parecía inútil.

-Oigan tengo una idea, ya regreso- dijo Darwin soltando a Gumball y dirigiéndose al teléfono de la casa.

Mientras hacía eso, su hermano lo veía con furia.

-¡DARWIN ERES UN TRAIDOR!- dijo Gumball soltando un brazo para hacer un gesto amenazador pero eso hizo que su familia lograra arrastrarlo más fácilmente.

-Hago esto porque te amo- decía Darwin nervioso mientras tenía el teléfono en la oreja.

Luego de un rato arrastrando a Gumball al autobús que seguía esperando en la entrada, este aún seguía resistiéndose incluso dejando marcas de uñas en el cemento de su patio.

-¡Darwin, ven a ayudarnos!- grito Anaís aun arrastrando a Gumball.

-Descuiden, llame a alguien que nos facilitara las cosas- dijo Darwin muy orgulloso.

-¿Encerio, quien?- pregunto Nicole.

-¿Gumball?

Al escuchar esa dulce voz, Gumball se soltó haciendo tropezar a toda su familia y haciendo que las leyes de la física lo hagan volar chocándose contra el autobús.

-¡Oye, mi autobús!- grito Rocky, el conductor.

-¿Penny? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto Gumball levantándose.

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-Oye, no quiero ir, si voy tú y yo ya no estaremos juntos, nos separaran por todo un año, y me enviaran a una ciudad llena de gente extraña que no conozco, y la gente extraña desconocida no es buena para la salud.

-Gumball, sé que es un cambio difícil, pero si no lo haces no podrás seguir en la escuela y ya no podremos estudiar juntos y no podrás pasar al siguiente grado.

Gumball puso su mano en su mentón pensándolo por un momento.

-Además, cuando vuelvas, te tendremos lista una sorpresa especial- Dijo Penny tomando las manos de Gumball y procediendo a darle un beso en la mejilla.

Ese acto hizo que Gumball pusiera una cara de tonto. Luego de un rato con la mirada perdida, Gumball volvió en sí, y comenzó a decir mientras aun tomaba las manos de Penny.

-Está bien, lo hare por ti, por mí, y por mi familia. Seré la mejor persona que haya podido llegar a esa ciudad cuyo nombre no conozco- Gumball comenzaba a dictar un discurso mientras su familia llevaba sus maletas al autobús, y luego hacerlo subir a él mientras seguía parloteando- Graben mis palabras señores, este chico de aquí será el mejor que alguna vez hayan visto, quedaran maravillados por conocer al gran Gumball Watterson.

Mientras seguía hablando, el autobús comenzó a ponerse en marcha alejándose de la casa Watterson.

-¡No me rendiré hasta lograr aprobar cada materia existente que hayan puesto los perversos gobiernos, a los cuales les gusta exprimir a los pobres estudiantes con enseñanzas inútiles que no sirven más que relleno, como si fuera una caricatura japonesa!

Gumball ya estaba perdiendo el punto del tema y comenzó a alejarse, su familia y Penny lo veían irse mientras se despedían de él con una mano levantada.

Penny dio un suspiro y dijo- Ah, Gumball.

-Cómo voy a extrañar a mi niño- dijo melancólica Nicole.

-Espero que hayan comidas muy deliciosas ahí- dijo el gloton papá.

-Hasta pronto hermano- dijo Darwin también nostálgico.

-A pesar de todo, creo que también extrañare sus locuras- dijo Anaís sin mucho pesar- Espero que la familia que lo acoja le tenga paciencia.

 **6:25 pm**

Dos autobuses recorrían una ruta mientras llevaban a dos chicos a unas ciudades, desconocidas para ambos jóvenes. Estos jóvenes miraban la ventana junta a su asiento contemplando el atardecer sin decir ninguna palabra. Ambos nerviosos y curiosos sobre el nuevo mundo que los espera.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a mi primer serie Crossover, donde dos familias muy conocidas se enconaran, bueno no por completo. Espero les haya gustado este pequeño experimento social. Trataré de tratar bien las personalidades de los personajes de Gumball al mundo de Loud House, y adaptar el diseño a esa serie, porque aquí los personajes serán humanos. Tengo conflictos con la apariencia de Penny, si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea estaré agradecido. Si les gusto no olviden suscribirse y activar la campanita de aquí abajo...esperen, sitio web equivocado xD. No olviden dejar sus zukulentas reviews y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de cualquier fic que haga en el futuro, nos vemos, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Conociendo nuevos amigos Parte 1**

* * *

Lincoln veía por la ventana, ya había amanecido. Le emocionaba mucho ver a qué lugar lo llevarían, solamente esperaba que no fuera a ir a un lugar con un desquiciado o algo así.

-VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS, QUE NUESTRO INVITADO PRONTO VENDRÁ.

En la residencia Watterson todos estaban limpiando de una manera exageradamente detallada, Nicole estaba vestida con un traje militar, con un silbato en el cuello y pintada las mejillas con una línea negra. Ella hacia el papel de un general presionando a sus soldados para que hagan bien su trabajo. Anais, Darwin y Richard sudaban por el largo esfuerzo que estaban haciendo para dejar la casa impecable.

-Es como si Gumball jamás se hubiera ido y nos obligara a limpiar la casa porque Penny viene de visita- Anais estaba lavando el piso con fuerza mientras hablaba con Darwin quien limpiaba los platos desesperadamente.

En ese momento llego Nicole a inspeccionar los platos y el suelo, se agachó para deslizar su dedo sobre el suelo para comprobar que no hubiera ni una sola mancha, afortunadamente para Anais no lo había. Nicole ahora fue a inspeccionar a Darwin, él sonreía nervioso mientras veía como Nicole revisaba con sumo cuidado los platos y asegurarse de que no hubiera ni una sola mancha, sin decir nada Nicole solo asintió con la cabeza usando una expresión seria y terrorífica para después salir de la cocina, Darwin y Anais suspiraron aliviados.

Richard estaba restregando deprisa las ventanas cuando de pronto Nicole vino a revisar su trabajo, Nicole reviso con sumo cuidado las ventanas durante unos segundos que para Richard duraron una eternidad. Nicole pudo ver lo bien que estaba quedando la casa.

-MUY BIEN TROPA, NUESTRO INVITADO VENDRÁ EN 10 MINUTOS ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE SE VEAN PRESENTABLES ¿ENTENDIDO?

-SEÑORA, SI SEÑORA- dijeron los 3 Watterson haciendo fila al lado de las escaleras.

-ROMPAN FILAS.

Darwin, Anais y Richard salieron volando a sus respectivas habitaciones para ponerse algo más presentable ya que no querían ver enfadada a Nicole.

Lincoln pudo divisar el cartel que decía:

 _BIENVENIDO A ELMORE_

 _POBLACIÓN: EXTRAÑA_

A Lincoln le emocionaba conocer sobre esta ciudad, miraba por la ventana a los habitantes, y parecían bastante tranquilos a pesar de su aspecto singular, muchos de ellos tenían el cabello de otros colores, incluso logró ver a un hombre de mediana edad con el cabello blanco igual que él.

-Listo hijo, llegaremos pronto ¿Estás preparado?- dijo el conductor.

-Sí señor, estoy ansioso- dijo Lincoln.

En la residencia Watterson, Nicole estaba frente a sus hijos y marido inspeccionándolos, ellos estaban peinados y lavados sus caras, también se habían lavado sus dientes, Nicole lo comprobó oliéndolos muy cerca.

Lincoln ya se hallaba parado frente a la residencia, estaba nervioso pero emocionado, no se preocupaba tanto ya que pensaba que nada sería tan duro como una familia de 13 personas. Tocó al timbre y de inmediato Nicole abrió para recibir a Lincoln.

-Hola, tú debes ser Lincoln Loud- dijo Nicole amablemente.

-Así es señora- a Lincoln le pareció particular la familia anfitriona que lo acogerá durante ese año, Nicole era una mujer con el cabello azul vestida con un vestido rojo elegante. Se encontraba peinada como para ir a una fiesta elegante.

-Permíteme presentarte a mi familia- dijo Nicole señalando a los que estaban detrás de ella.

-Él es mi esposo Richard- dijo Nicole señalando a ese hombre obeso con cabello rosado, con dientes de conejo y 9 pliegues en su cuello.

-Un placer Lincoln, me gusta tu cabello, es como si fueras un niño anciano-.

-¡Richard!- le llamo la atención su esposa.

-Quiero decir, como un conejo, copo de nieve, eh… lindos pantalones- Nicole puso su mano sobre su frente mostrando frustración.

-Ellos son mis hijos, Darwin y Anais- dijo Nicole presentando a su hija quien tenía un vestido naranja, cabello rosado con dos coletas hacia atrás y dientes de conejo como su padre.

-Hola Anais, soy Lincoln- dijo Lincoln estrechando su mano.

-Un gusto Lincoln- Anais parecía ser una niña bastante normal, aunque parecía hablar como una joven mayor.

-Él es mi hijo Darwin- Nicole le presentó a su hijo adoptivo quien tenía un tono de piel más oscuro que el de su familia. Llevaba un saco con capucha naranja y tenía un cabello café oscuro, tenía pantalones igualmente naranjas y zapatos verdes con blanco.

-Y mi hijo Gumball quien debe estar ahora con tu familia- dijo Nicole, Lincoln pensó en lo difícil que puede ser para Gumball adaptarse a su familia, por fortuna, tiene una sorpresa preparada para él.

-Darwin cariño, podrías mostrarle a Lincoln donde va a dormir- ordenó Nicole a Darwin.

-Claro señora mamá, ven Lincoln- Darwin y Anaís guiaron a Lincoln a su habitación.

-Parece un chico agradable- dijo Richard.

-Así es- dijo Nicole.

-Bueno, me haré un emparedado.

-No tan rápido, tienes que ayudar a Lincoln con las maletas- dijo Nicole agarrando del cuello de la camisa de Richard. Este solo suspiró con resignación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Darwin y Anaís- Bienvenido Lincoln a nuestra guarida de hombres- Anaís dio un falso tosido por el comentario de Darwin- Quiero decir, nuestra habitación- Lincoln vio la habitación, tenía una litera al lado de la puerta, y una cama pequeña encima del aparador al lado de la litera y un escritorio con una computadora algo anticuada al lado de la ventana.

Y esta es tu cama- dijo Anaís señalando a la cama de abajo.

Bien ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a desempacar?- preguntó Darwin amablemente.

No, descuiden estoy bien, gracias por todo- Dicho eso, Darwin y Anaís salieron del cuarto dejando solo a Lincoln.

 _-Parecen amables-_ pensó Lincoln.

* * *

La escuela de Elmore, un lugar donde personas con cualidades distintas conviven y se relacionan, un paraje para desarrollarse como persona y adquirir más conocimientos que te puede brindar el mundo.

-Muy bien jóvenes, no me molestaré en pasar lista así que si no están aquí levanten la mano… bien- la señorita Simian, una señora claramente mayor de edad con vestido purpura y puntos blancos, se sentaba en su escritorio mientras tomaba su café.

Darwin y Anaís acompañaban a Lincoln en su nueva travesía por la escuela, enseñándole los casilleros, la cafetería y los distintos salones. Anaís se dirigió a su clase, que para sorpresa de Lincoln, estaba un año arriba. Él y Darwin caminaban rumbo a clases.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo son las personas aquí?- Preguntaba Lincoln.

-Descuida, te llevarás muy bien con todos- Darwin procedió a entrar al salón, pero al entrar se encontró con algo sumamente curioso, y molesto viéndolo desde su perspectiva- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Los estudiantes y la maestra detuvieron la fiesta que realizaron a espaldas de Darwin- Oh pues, definitivamente no estamos haciendo una fiesta celebrando que Gumball no estará aquí en un año completito- Tobías, un chico con ropas deportivas de colores y una banda bajo su cabello esponjado, rápidamente escondió el sombrero de fiesta con la cara de Gumball atrás de una X. Claramente el salón estaba lleno de serpentinas, globos, y un cartel que decía ''Adiós Gumball''.

-¿Es en serio Penny?- Dijo Darwin molesto al ver que Penny también estaba celebrando.

Penny no dijo nada mientras el espanta suegras que tenía en la boca dejaba de sonar- Yo creía que era una fiesta de despedida para Gumball- dijo esta resignada para luego soltar una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bueno, la fiesta se acabó esclavos del aprendizaje… quiero decir, queridos estudiantes. Todos vallan a sus lugares mientras presento a su nuevo compañero de intercambio que reemplazará a Gumball Watterson- Todos obedecieron a la señorita Simian incluyendo a Darwin y Lincoln, Lincoln se sentó al frente al lado de Darwin, luego la señorita Simian llamó a Lincoln a que pasara al frente del salón.

-Cuéntanos sobre ti eh… Lincoln Loud- dijo Simian revisando la lista que le entregaron.

-Bueno, mi nombre es Lincoln Loud y vengo de Royal Woods, provengo de una familia bastante grande, ustedes se sorprenderán, también espero hacer muchos amigos y que…

-Sí, si todos estamos felices de que estés con nosotros, así que toma asiento y procederemos con la clase- dijo Simian interrumpiendo a Lincoln.

Lincoln con resignación se sentó en su lugar, observando la gran diferencia entre su nueva maestra y la maestra Johnson.

* * *

En la cafetería Darwin le daba un recorrido a Lincoln presentándole a sus compañeros y amigos.

-Bien Lincoln prepárate, te presentaré a la gente de por aquí, y no te preocupes si muchos de ellos actúa extraño.

-No me preocupa- Lincoln estaba emocionado.

-Bien empecemos, él es Bobert. Uno de los más brillantes de nuestra clase- Darwin presentó a un chico con saco y pantalón blanco, con un cinturón negro, tenía anteojos que agrandaban sus ojos dándole una apariencia difertida, y un cabello negro y peinado.

-Saludos forma de vida conocida como Lincoln Loud.

-Oh sí, a Bobert le encanta hablar como robot.

* * *

-Él es Joe, o como nosotros lo conocemos ''Banana Joe''- dijo Darwin presentando a un chico de estatura enana, cabello desordenado, ropas amarillas, y zapatos negros.

-Hola Lincoln mucho gusto- Joe dio un apretón de manos a Lincoln, e inmediatamente Lincoln recibió una descarga por el juguetito de Joe- Tienes muchas chispas jajajaja- dijo Joe riendo estrepitosamente.

-Es el payaso de la clase- dijo Darwin justificando el comportamiento de su amigo.

-Jajaja ok- decía Lincoln con una risa falsa, le pareció curioso el parecido que tenía Joe con su hermana Luan.

* * *

-Él es Tobías Wilson- Darwin presentó a Tobías, un chico con ropa deportiva verde, caballo de colores, y bandas para el sudor.

-Mucho gusto Lincoln- dijo Tobías extendiendo su mano a Lincoln pero inmediatamente la retiró cuando Lincoln le iba a devolver el saludo- muy lento jajaja.

-Ella es Teri.

-Un placer Lincoln- dijo Teri, una chica con un vestido blanco abotonado, exageradamente reluciente, tenía cabello blanco con dos coletas redondas a los lados.

-Igualmente Teri- Lincoln estiró su mano para saludarla.

-Espera un momento- Teri sacó un desinfectante y con eso roció la mano de Lincoln desconcertándolo, después de hacer eso estrechó la mano de Lincoln y se fue silbando una canción.

-Ehhh…

-Solo ignora eso- dijo Darwin.

* * *

Pasando directo a la cafetería Darwin y Lincoln seguían charlando sobre los estudiantes que serían los nuevos compañeros de Lincoln.

-Cómo puedes observar Lincoln hay todo tipo de estudiantes aquí.

-Sí que es una escuela muy poco común- dijo Lincoln impresionado- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Él es William, no lo veas directo a los ojos- dijo señalando a un chico con una mirada absolutamente tenebrosa. William se paró delante de Lincoln y lo vio en silencio, a Lincoln le perturbó un poco eso, luego de un rato William se fue.

-Disculpa que mi buen amigo no pueda hablar. Bien, esa chica grandota de ahí es Tina… tampoco la mires a los ojos.

Lincoln vio disimuladamente a Tina, una chica bastante grande y corpulenta con brazos algo pequeños, con una dentadura algo descuidada, y ropa verde y negra, sus uñas eran grandes y gruesas, podrían atravesar una pared. Ella se encontraba comiendo en silencio, pero de pronto notó que Lincoln la estaba viendo- ¿Qué miras chico nuevo?- dijo esta quien tenía una voz gruesa.

-Yo nada- dijo el nervioso. Tina simplemente lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

-Olvídala- dijo Darwin.

* * *

Luego de un rato ambos nuevos amigos siguieron caminando por los pasillos y Darwin seguía presentándole a Lincoln sus nuevos compañeros.

-Él es Ocho, es un chico algo intenso, así que no lo hagas enojar.

Ocho, un chico pequeño con ropas negras y cabello negro escuchó lo que dijo Darwin- ¿Crees que soy intenso?- dijo este enfadado.

-No claro que no- dijo Darwin nervioso.

-Gracias, creí que había escuchado algo así- luego de ese comportamiento extraño Ocho se retiró.

-A eso le llamo bipolaridad- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Qué dijiste?- gritó Ocho exaltado.

-Nada- dijo Lincoln asustado.

* * *

-Él es Leslie.

-Te lo digo querida, los chicos son tontos y nunca saben en qué planeta están- dijo un niño vestido con saco verde, pantalones marrones, una camisa rosada dentro, y cabello rubio bien arreglado. Estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Te presento a Alan.

-Hola Lincoln Loud, espero que tu estadía aquí sea de lo más agradable- dijo Alan, un chico alto con pelo verde-Ahora si me disculpan, voy a ayudar a mis queridos maestros y compañeros- dijo este despidiéndose con una actitud amigable.

-Que chico tan agradable- dijo Lincoln.

-Es algo empalagoso- dijo Darwin- Bien sigamos, ella es Masami.

Masami es una chica asiática, con cabello blanco y esponjado, usa un vestido blanco y zapatillas negras. Ella vio pasar a Lincoln y Darwin- _Ese chico es muy lindo_ \- pensaba ella.

-Este amigo es Juke.

Juke, un chico gordito con camisa marrón y jeans azules, usaba un gorro gris, cantaba bip box en vez de hablar, y mientras lo hacía saludaba a Lincoln con un apretón de manos.

Lincoln desconcertado volteó a ver a Darwin- También ignora eso- dijo Darwin.

* * *

-Él es Clayton.

-Hola, Lincoln ¿Verdad?- Clayton, un chico con pelo marrón y ropas rojas, capaz de imitar a cualquier persona.

-Bueno yo…

-¿Vienes de Royal Woods verdad?

-Sí así es.

-Yo una vez fui ahí, cuando fui a una aventura para salvar a un venado de un malvado cazador.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí ¿Quieres que te cuente la historia?

-Lo siento pero tenemos que continuar- dijo Darwin interrumpiendo a Clayton y arrastrando a Lincoln lejos de él.

-Pero yo sí quiero oír la historia.

-Créeme, no es verdad.

-Ahora, la siguiente persona en nuestra lista es…

-¡Hola chicos!

-Ahhhhh- Gumbal y Darwin se asustaron cuando una chica alta, rubia con vestido naranja con rayas rojas salió de un casillero.

-Oh perdón por asustarlos pero quería conocer a mi nuevo amigo- dijo ella emocionada- Hola soy Sarah, tu reemplazaras a Gumball ¿verdad?, nadie jamás va a superar a Gumball, pero al menos tengo a Darwin y creo que tú serás un cambio asombroso en esta historia.

A Lincoln le comenzaba a incomodar esa chica.

-¡Mira Sarah es Gumball!- Sarah volteó a ver incrédula al falso Gumball mientras Darwin y Lincoln corrían lejos de ella.

-Fiu, la perdimos- dijo Darwin relajado- No creo que soportes más de esta gente- ambos comenzaron a caminar estando mas alejados de Sarah.

-Estás bromeando, esto es divertido. Podría seguir así todo el día- Lincoln ya estaba entrenado por sus hermanas a soportar rarezas.

-¿Es en serio? Wow, me encanta tu empeño Lincoln- dijo Darwin admirándolo-En ese caso te presentaré a todos los que pueda.

* * *

Darwin y Lincoln corrían por toda la escuela conociendo a los estudiantes.

-Ella es Carmen la novia de Alan- Darwin mostró a Lincoln una chica de baja estatura con cabello negro, saco verde, camisa blanca, falda verde, dos coletas a los lados, cargando libros.

-Ella es Susie- dijo Darwin presentando a una chica algo subida de peso, con un vestido celeste con puntos blancos, tenía pelo corto, y mirada algo perdida en la nada, cantando incoherencias.

-Él es Anton- Anton, un chico con ropas cafés y cabello castaño, caminaba por el pasillo y sin darse cuenta cae por las escaleras estrellándose con los casilleros.

-No deberíamos ayudarlo- dijo Lincoln preocupado.

-Descuida, él es inmortal- dijo Darwin a lo que Anton levantaba el pulgar en señal de que sigue con vida.

-Ella es Molly- dijo presentando una chica grande y alta, con vestido negro y cabello bien arreglado.

-Idaho el campesino- Idaho, un chico de pequeña estatura, con overol café y camisa amarilla, con cabello rapado.

-Héctor el gigante- Un chico más grande que Tina, quien tiene que agacharse para pasar por las puertas, con cabello largo de colores que cubre su cara, usa una camisa blanca, y jeans cortos.

-Él es Rocky- presentó Darwin al conserje, cocinero y conductor de la escuela. Un chico corpulento con cabello naranja, nariz grande, usando una camisa negra con un dibujo de rock. Escuchando música mientras trapea.

-Ella es Jamie, y será mejor tomar distancia con ella- a lo lejos estaba Jamie, una chica pequeña de cabello rubio con pantaloncillos negros y camisa blanca, caminaba con una actitud ruda y aterradora.

-Y ella es Penny, la novia de Gumball- dijo Darwin presentando a una chica con un cabello rubio brillante muy hermosa, con una falda roja, camisa negra, y saco café claro.

-Hola Lincoln, un gusto conocerte- Penny estrechó amablemente la mano de Lincoln.

-Un gusto también Penny- dijo Lincoln, después de conocerse se fueron a sus casilleros.

-Bueno, creo que no falta nadie- dijo Darwin descansando de tantas presentaciones, pero de repente por accidente choca con una chica, ella era gótica, tenía la piel pálida, con cabello negro pintado la mayoría de blanco, un broche de calavera, falda negra y blusa blanca.

-D-Darwin- dijo esta chica nerviosa.

-C-Carrie- dijo Darwin también nervioso- ¿C-Cómo has estado?

-Bueno yo…- decía Carrie frotando su brazo algo sonrojada.

Lincoln se sentía incómodo por el silencio que se estaba dando entre esos dos tórtolos. Así que para alivianar la situación dio un tosido falso.

-Oh, a sí. Carrie te presento a Lincoln, es el nuevo estudiante de intercambio- dijo Darwin para escapar de esa situación.

-Hola soy Lincoln- dijo este estrechando la mano de Carrie.

-Soy Carrie, un placer- dijo está más calmada, en ese momento la campana sonó indicando que el descanso había terminado- Bueno, tengo que ir a clases. Nos vemos luego.

-Adiós Carrie- dijo Darwin con una expresión de tonto enamorado.

Carrie se alejaba por el pasillo perdiéndose a la vista de los dos chicos, Lincoln volteó a ver a Darwin, quien este solo ignoró la cara de pícaro que tenía Lincoln. Después de eso, las clases se desarrollaron con tranquilidad.

* * *

 **La parte de Lincoln conociendo Elmore ha empezado, conociendo algunos de los amigos y conocidos de Gumball, ahora el próximo capítulo se enfocará en Gumball conociendo el mundo de Lincoln. Después de escribir el próximo episodio, dejaré este fanfic bajo llave, hasta que acabe los otros fics que tengo, ya que quisiera enfocarme mas en ellos por el momento. Espero les haya gustado y sacado mas de una sonrisa. Espero la pasen bien en sus vidas, y que su corazón les sea correspondido, aquí me despido, les mando mis bendiciones, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Conociendo nuevos amigos Parte 2**

* * *

La ciudad de Royal Woods, la ciudad donde los sueños se cumplen… esperen, esa es la ciudad de Nueva York, ¿Cuál era Royal Woods? A sí, el hogar de la familia más ruidosa de la Tierra.

-¡Gumball, ya llegaste, es hora de despertar!

Rocky le gritaba a Gumball quién dormía plácidamente en el asiento del auto bus mientras resoplaba una burbuja de saliva.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- dijo el despertando.

-Ya llegaste, ¿No es emocionante conocer otra ciudad?

-¿Tan emocionante cómo vivir en la mía? Creo que no- dijo Gumball frotándose los ojos.

-¿Y cómo crees que será la familia que te acogerá?

-Posiblemente es una familia aburrida, en una ciudad aburrida, llena de gente aburrida.

* * *

Nada de eso, de hecho la casa Loud nunca estuvo más ruidosa. Los padres Lynn y Rita Loud preparaban junto a sus hijos la casa para recibir al nuevo invitado. Luna tocaba una divertida rola para recibir visitas. Leni y Lori llevaban al ático cajas llenas de las cosas de Lincoln. Luan hacía divertidas bromas con cojines ruidosos cada vez que alguien intentaba descansar en el sofá, las gemelas peleaban cuando se encontraban estorbándose el paso. Lynn convertía el limpiar en un deporte competitivo, Lucy se escabullía en los ductos para evitar arreglar y Lisa usaba bombas que limpian automáticamente con patente pendiente. Lily caminaba muy divertida desarreglando lo que su familia arreglaba.

Gumball ya estaba parado frente a la residencia Loud sosteniendo sus dos maletas.

-Adiós Gumball, que te vaya bien- decía Rocky quien procedió a conducir su autobus.

Gumball caminaba tranquilo a la puerta con bajas expectativas sobre lo que le esperaría dentro del hogar, pero seamos sinceros, nadie estaría preparado para eso.

-Oh, tú debes ser Gumball Watterson- dijo Lynn señor dirigiéndose al joven de cabello azul- Soy Lynn Loud padre, y ella es mi esposa Rita Loud.

* * *

-Mucho gusto Gumball- Rita saludaba a Gumball con un apretón de manos- tu familia nos ha contado mucho sobre ti.

-¿Qué ellos hicieron qué?- dijo Gumball esperando a que su familia no lo avergonzara.

-Así es, acabamos de hablar con ellos por video chat- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Oh jaja de acuerdo ¿Y dónde me quedaré?- preguntó Gumball tratando de ser lo más cortés posible.

-Nuestras hijas te llevaran a tu habitación, por favor ponte cómodo- le indicó Rita.

-Está bien, gracias señores Loud.

-Cuanto gustes Gumball- dijeron Lynn y Rita.

-Que niño tan educado- dijo Lynn Sr.- No entiendo por qué se preocupan tanto sus padres.

Aquí viene lo divertido, Gumball subía las escaleras totalmente tranquilo y observaba curioso cómo es que hay tantas habitaciones, se preguntaba cuál de estas sería la que le tocaría. En eso Lola Loud salía de su cuarto y con un gran chillido alerta a todas las hermanas Loud.

-¡El invitado ya está aquí!

Y en un destello todas las hermanas Loud rodeaban al pobre y confundido Gumball. Justo a tiempo, Rita subía junto al señor Lynn quien cargaba las maletas de Lincoln.

-Gumball quiero presentarte a mis hijas- dijo Rita.

-¿Sus hijas?- preguntaba mentalmente Gumball muy sorprendido y nervioso.

-Ellas son Lori y Leni.

-Literalmente es un gusto conocerte Gumball.

-Mucho gusto, tu nombre es como muy divertido.

-Mis hijas Luan y Luna.

-Amigo tu cabello rockea.

-Nuestro invitado es una dulce mora azul jajaja ¿entienden?

Todos ignoran el chiste de Luan y Rita continúa con las presentaciones.

-Ellas son Lynn Jr. Y Lucy.

-Me encanta tu cabello Gumball- dijo Lynn golpeando el hombro a Gumball y haciendo que este se sobe el hombro con molestia.

-Gumball, es un placer conocer a alguien con tan singular aspecto- dijo Lucy con una voz tétrica que perturbó al pobre Watterson.

-Las gemelas Lola y Lana.

-Me gusta tu cabello- dijo Lana.

-Lana por favor, modales- dijo Lola dándole un codazo a Lana- ¿Una taza de té señor Watterson?

-No gracias- dijo este incomodado.

-Mi hija Lisa.

-Interesante espécimen ¿Le molestaría al joven ofrecerme una muestra de cabello para mis estudios?

-¿Para qué?- dijo Gumball alterado, Lisa solo puso una sonrisa turbia.

-Y por último mi hija Lily.

Rita acercó a Lily a Gumball, Gumball la vio con ternura, pero Lily le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su sonaja, Lily rió después de eso.

-Aww, a Lily le agradas- dijo Leni haciendo que todas las hermanas desataran un ruidito empalagoso.

-Je je, gracias a todos por recibirme- dijo Gumball algo nervioso por ver a tanta frente a él- pero ya estoy muy cansado, y me gustaría ir a dormir.

-Lincoln accedió amablemente a prestarte tu habitación mientras no está, y la arreglamos para que te sientas un poco más cómodo- dijo el señor Lynn.

-Gracias señor Loud- dijo Gumball.

-Solo dime señor Lynn Gumball- El señor Lynn llevó a Gumball al cuarto que está al fondo. Para Gumball era algo más pequeño que su habitación actual, pero le agradaba tener un cuarto para él solo.

-Descansa cuánto quieras Gumball, si tienes hambre puedes bajar a comer cuándo gustes- dijo Lynn para luego retirarse y dejar descansar a Gumball.

Gumball se recostó en su nueva y se quedó ahí reflexionando la situación en la que estaba, bueno, pues uno no suele encontrar familias así de grandes en cualquier lado, en especial cuando todas son niñas.

* * *

Olvidando el primer encuentro de Gumball con la familia Loud, es hora de ir a la escuela, para Gumball fue un poco incómodo tener que compartir transporte con un montón de desconocidos, Gumball se mantenía al margen jugando en su videojuego portátil sin entablar conversación con las chicas, ellas solo lo dejaron porque no querían incomodarlo. Ya estando en el salón de clases, la señorita Johnson procedió a presentar al nuevo alumno.

-Muy clase, hoy tenemos a un nuevo estudiante ¿Quisieras pasar y presentarte cariño?- decía amablemente la señorita Johnson.

-Está bien- dijo Gumball- Bien mi nombre es Gumball Watterson, y vengo de Elmore.

-¿Y cómo es Elmore Gumball? – dijo la maestra.

-Es genial.

-¿Cuéntanos más de ti, algo interesante que querer compartir?

Gumball quedó pensativo sobre qué relatar, pero ninguna de las aventuras combatiendo contra sus compañeros o huyendo de alguna tortuga psicópata lo convencía.

-No, creo que nada.

-Está bien- dijo la maestra algo decepcionada- bueno Gumball toma asiento, y procederemos a retomar las clases.

A Gumball le agradaba la maestra, es decir, era mucho mejor que el fósil que tiene como maestra en la escuela Elmore.

Al terminar la clase, la maestra Johnson le dijo a Clyde que le presentara a Gumball el resto de la escuela, Clyde aceptó con gusto y fue a encontrar a Gumball por el pasillo.

-Hola Gumball, mi nombre es Clyde, Clyde Mcbride- dijo Clyde amablemente- ven voy a enseñarte tu casillero.

-Gracias Clyde.

Después de mostrarle a Gumball su casillero, procedió a presentarle el resto de estudiantes, como a Cookie, Claire, Andrew, Jordan chico, Jordan chica, y seguir con sus mejores amigos.

-Y ellos son mis mejores amigos después de Lincoln claro, Rusty, Liam y Zack.

-Hola Gumball un placer conocerte- dijo Rusty con una actitud relajada.

-Mucho gusto Gumball- Zach le dio un apretón de manos.

-Igualmente, jamás había visto a alguien con el pelo azul, y creía que el pelo de Lincoln era raro- dijo Liam.

-Ya chicos no lo agobien- dijo Clyde.

-No tranquilo, yo jamás había visto a tres chicos con pelo naranja juntos jajaja- Gumball se cayó al ver que nadie se reía de su chiste.

Gumball y Clyde caminaban tranquilos por los pasillos, fue entonces que el director Huggins se topó con ellos.

-Así que es usted el nuevo estudiante de intercambio ¿Verdad señor Watterson?

Gumball se sentía intimidado por la actitud del director- Así es señor.

-Bien, espero que no traiga problemas en mi escuela, jovencito, y que sea un estudiante ejemplar.

Después de decir eso el director Huggins se retiró haciendo que Gumball respirara del alivio. Clyde puso su mano en su hombro para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Gumball, el director Huggins es agradable cuando lo conoces- dijo Clyde.

Después de caminar un rato Clyde se detuvo e hizo detener a Lincoln.

-¿Qué ocurre Clyde?

-Oh, ahí está Chandler, es un chico muy popular por aquí.

-Muy popular ¿Eh?

-Sí, quizás si le agradamos no invitará a su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-No lo sé, veamos si está a mis expectativas.

Gumball al ver que Chandler se acercaba se posicionó en una pose tonta simulando estar relajado. Pero Chandler solo lo ignoró y pasó de largo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

-Es difícil de impresionar.

Gumball solo olvidó ese vergonzoso momento y se fue al salón de clases junto con Clyde. Mientras tanto Cookie y Jordan charlaban con una chica pelirroja.

-¿No creen que el chico nuevo es muy lindo?- dijo Cookie.

-Sí su cabello azul lo hace ver muy tierno- dijo Jordan.

Cristina solo las escuchaba balbucear acerca del chico nuevo, pero no les dio importancia, no se impresionaría hasta verlo con sus propios ojos, pero justo en ese momento Gumball y Clyde pasaban en frente de las chicas.

-Ah y Gumball, te quiero presentar a Cristina, no está en nuestra clase, pero es una conocida.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Gumball acercando su mano a Cristina.

La chica pelirroja vio detenidamente a Gumball por unos segundos y acercó con dudas su mano al chico de pelo azul, se sentía extraña, ver ese cabello le hacía acelerar el corazón, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de color rojo igual que su cabello.

-S-sí i-igualmente- las palabras apenas salían de su boca.

-¿Eh okay? Bueno nos vemos luego- Gumball se sintió incómodo por la reacción de la chica así que solo la ignoró, se despidió de las chicas y en unos segundos ambos nuevos amigos salieron de la vista de las chicas.

-¿No creen que es lindo?- dijo Cookie a sus amigas- ¿Cristina?

Cristina estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mientras veía el lugar donde se había alejado Gumball, los sentimientos que ahora traía la dejaban confundida y feliz al mismo tiempo.

-¡Cristina!- Ella solo salió del trance después del grito de Jordan.

-¿Qué?- dijo está asustada por el susto.

-¿En qué pensabas niña?

-¿Yo? En nada- Cristina sonreía nerviosamente esquivando las miradas de sus amigas.

-Te gusta el nuevo- dijo Cookie.

-¿Qué? No claro que no.

-¡Sí! ¡Le gusta el nuevo!

-Cállense chicas- dijo Cristina avergonzada.

-Será mejor que le digas algo o lo podrías perder como a Lincoln.

Cristina se molestó con Jordan por mencionarle cuando supo que le gustaba a Lincoln, ella lo evitó y después de saber que Lincoln la olvidó al salir con Ronnie Ann se sintió mal.

* * *

Después de las clases Gumball estaba de nuevo en la residencia Loud justo en la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Y que tal tu día Gumball?- dijo Lynn Sr.

-Muy bien señor Lynn conocí mucha gente.

-¿Ya conociste a Clyde?- preguntó Leni.

-Así es, es bastante agradable.

-¿Y tú tienes un mejor amigo en tu escuela Gumball?- preguntó Rita.

-Sí, tengo a mi hermano Darwin.

-Cuéntanos sobre él- preguntó Lisa interesada.

-Bueno para empezar, si Darwin fuera un animal sería un pez dorado.

Después de ese comentario que sacó unas risas de la familia, lo cual alegró a Gumball, comenzó a platicarles de su familia y su hogar natal, aventuras que difícilmente la familia creería, pero le dejaron expresarse ya que las historias eran interesantes.

Ya llegaba la hora de acostarse, ya los Loud se preparaban para dormir pero eso no significa que lo harían calmados, Gumball tuvo que emprender una travesía para poder llegar a su nueva habitación y esquivar a las chicas, quienes querían o aplicarle maquillaje, jugar con la serpiente, hacerlo practicar un deporte extremo, hacerle bromas, asustarlo de sorpresa, o ponerle aparatos en la cabeza. Gumball por fin logró llegar a su habitación y se encerró dentro. A pesar del cansancio, a Gumball no le parecía tan mal estar ahí era divertido, pero para poder soportarlo por un año necesitaría ayuda, sin tan solo pudiera hablar con el chico de pelo blanco. Afortunadamente sus plegarias fueron escuchadas porque al caerse al suelo a causa de un patín que por alguna razón del universo estaba ahí, Gumball se encontró con un libro interesante, Gumball lo abrió y miró atentamente lo que estaba escrito.

 _Hola soy Lincoln Loud, tú debes ser el chico de intercambio,_

 _Bueno de seguro estás impresionado por mis hermanas, y no te culpo,_

 _Y quizás necesitas ayuda para poder sobrevivir a mi familia,_

 _Pues aquí te dejo una guía, espero te sirva._

Gumball comenzó a leer la guía que el chico que antes vivía ahí le había dejado, muy considerado de su parte ayudarle, Gumball se lamentó no haberle dejado una guía a Lincoln para soportar su ciudad, pero al juzgar por lo que decían de él, de seguro él se las arreglaría bien.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos, por fin después de mucho tiempo les traigo este tercer capítulo, se que pude hacerlo mejor, pero el tiempo no me lo permite, ahora que estoy en vacaciones puedo dedicarme más a la escritura, pero también tengo que ponerle atención a mi hogar y mis deberes, así que lamento decir que dejaré esta historia en el hiatus hasta que termine con mis fics prioritarios, ya que necesito estar relajado para escribir este fic. Ya planteé algunas subtramas para desarrollar y una muy interesante que les podría fascinar en el futuro, espero les haya gustado esta idea, y terminaré mis otros fics lo más antes posible para continuar con este, pero el tiempo mínimo para que el hiatus termine sería cuando me gradúe de la preparatoria antes de ir a la universidad. Así que espero me tengan paciencia si les gustó este fic, si encuentro tiempo lo continuaré antes, pero no prometo nada. Gracias por haber leído esta historia, les deseo felices fiestas, bendiciones, y chao.**

 **Att: Might**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: El enfrentamiento**

* * *

Durmiendo apaciblemente estaba Lincoln en su nueva habitación con sus nuevos compañeros, se sentía extraño pasar la noche en una casa que no fuera la de él por un año entero, en ese contexto, pero lo toleraría.

Lincoln despertó junto al despertador mientras Darwin y Anais iban al baño a alistarse para la escuela. Después de vestirse fue al comedor donde Nicole y Richard muy amablemente le servían el desayuno… quizás demasiado amables.

Después de la comida, Lincoln junto a los Watterson subieron al auto bus escolar, Lincoln seguía familiarizándose con sus nuevos compañeros. Parecían ser buenos, aunque un tanto extraños.

Llegando una vez a la escuela, el peliblanco conoció más de sus maestros, y tuvo diferentes clases muy interesantes.

Empezando por gimnasia.

-Ahora quiero que todos se dividan en dos grupos ya que vamos a entrenar sus habilidades motoras y capacidad de lanzamiento- Dijo la entrenadora que parecía en realidad un hombre muy robusto con una barriga muy enorme bastante bronceada que parecía tomar un color rojizo, y era muy grande, bastante grande.

Básicamente lo que la entrenadora decía era que iban a jugar quemados.

Los equipos consistieron en Lincoln junto con Darwin, sumándose Joe, Penny, Carrie, Sarah, Susie, Molly, Alan, Carmen, Anton, e Idaho.

En el otro estaban, Tina, Jamie, Tobias, Masami, Ocho, William, Héctor, Teri, Boberto, Juke, Leslie, y Clayton.

-Cuanto suene el silbato es cuando van a empezar- En eso la entrenadora sonó el silbato.

Y la masacre estudiantil empezó.

Las que arrasaron con más fiereza fueron Tina y Jamie, dando con fuerza a los pobres estudiantes, golpeando a Joe en la cara dejándole moretones oscuros, por otro lado el equipo de Lincoln trataba de mantenerse en pie Lincoln junto a Darwin y Penny se escondieron atrás de Molly quien era una chica grandota, los balones rebotaron de ella golpeando a Juke y a Leslie.

Héctor por su parte lanzó una bola con tal fuerza que rebotó del suelo a la pared yendo a la ventana atravesándola y cayendo encima de la cabeza del Sr. Small quien iba entrando a la institución.

Molly ya no podía darle más protección a Lincoln y compañía por lo que trataron de escapar detrás de Susie, Tina con confianza lanzó una bola a Susie pero sorprendentemente ella la tomó sin esfuerzo, de inmediato la niña rara la lanzó dando un combo de tres cabezas, la de William, Héctor, y Clayton quien trataba de esconderse detrás de Jamie.

Darwin al tratar de correr tropezó quedando como blanco fácil para el equipo enemigo, un balón iba dirigido hacia él con Lincoln y Penny observando sin poder hacer nada, hasta que Sarah se interpuso en el camino del proyectil quedando afuera.

-Sarah ¿Por qué?- dijo Darwin dramáticamente.

-Porque eres muy importante para perder… cuenta mi historia- dijo Sarah aún más dramática.

En eso Darwin volvió a escapar de los proyectiles dejando a Sarah en el suelo, Carmen por su lado derrotaba algunos enemigos como Teri quien después de recibir el impacto fue directo a su desinfectante toda desesperada.

-Necesitamos un plan- decía Lincoln junto a sus dos compañeros.

-Yo tengo uno- dijo Carrie apareciendo de repente asustando a los presentes- Darwin, tú lanza un balón hacia arriba mientras los demás buscamos otros para lanzarlos directo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el plan. Tina arrasaba con Anton e Idaho dejándoles varias heridas, Tobias lanzaba unos besos coquetos a Carmen haciendo que Alan olvidara sus modales y diera a Tobias en la cara. Boberto entró en modo de batalla para lanzar ráfagas de balones a sus oponentes, entre ellos estaban Penny y Darwin quienes quedaron fuera, Lincoln encontró un balón cerca y viendo a Carrie supo que era momento de realizar el plan llevándolo con éxito eliminando a Tina.

Los estudiantes que estaban en la banca aplaudieron de la emoción. Ocho por su parte comenzó a alterarse y arrojó el balón a Carmen quien al igual que Sarah fue interceptado por Alan, Carmen vio a su amado como si hubiera sacrificado su vida por la de ella.

-¿Alan por qué?

-Porque tu merecías ser salvada más que yo.

Su momento fue interrumpido cuando Carmen también recibió un balonazo por Jamie dejándola fuera. Carrie por su parte sacó a Ocho para luego ser sacada por Jamie.

Ahora solo quedaban Lincoln contra Jamie y Masami.

Lincoln luchaba por su vida mientras las dos chicas arremetían contra el con fiereza, Lincoln por su parte comenzó a recordar tanto a Lynn como a Lola, las visualizaba en el lugar de sus contendientes, fue cuando Lincoln sintió la inspiración tomando un balón arrojándolo primero a Masami, dejándola fuera.

-Esto se pone bueno, el chico nuevo contra la brabucona- dijo Tobias.

-¡Escuché eso! ¡Vas a ver! ¡Te encontraré con una cuchara en una mano y un dispensador en la otra!

Mientras Jamie rugía Lincoln aprovechó la distracción para vencer.

El silbato de la entrenadora sonó dejando en claro que Lincoln había ganado y que comenzaba el receso.

Una vez en la cafetería Lincoln comía junto a Darwin y Penny, en ese entonces se unieron varios compañeros también.

-Wow peliblanco fuiste impresionante- dijo Leslie.

-Sí, y Jamie hizo WHaaa! Y tu hiciste Whaa!, y los dos hicieron Whaaamm!- dijo Joe expresando con sus manos.

-Fue casi tan bueno como mi expedición en la sabana cuando trataba de escapar de un tigre y un león- dijo Clayton.

-¿Cuál es tu secreto Loud?- dijo Tobias.

-Bueno, creo que solo fue suerte creo- decía Lincoln nervioso- Pues cuando tienes diez hermanas como las mías aprendes a defenderte bien.

Después de clases, Lincoln se dirigió de nuevo al auto bus escolar rodeado de sus nuevos amigos. Pero había dos personas no muy contentas con el peliblanco.

-¿Quién se cree que es esa bola de nieve?- dijo Jamie.

-Es muy listo- admitió Tina.

-Pues va a saber lo que pasa cuando te metes con Jamie- dijo ella tomando una expresión hostil.

* * *

 **He vuelto ¿Me extrañaron? Debería porque volvieron a dar click en esta historia xD. En fin iré pasando de historias entre Lincoln y Gumball simultaneamente hasta que ambos se crucen en un épico final, hasta entonces espero disfruten estos episodios relativamente tranquilos. El próximo capítulo responderé reviews, si es que tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, me despido, bendiciones, adiós.**

 **Att: Might**

* * *

Una figura oculta en los arbustos observaba a Lincoln ingresando con Darwin y Anais de vuelta a la residencia Watterson, y lo que vio con su ojo lo dejó una duda.

-¿Dónde está Gumball?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Carrera de obstáculos**

* * *

Este es un nuevo día en Royal Woods, así como en la ciudad más extraña del mundo, aquí nuestro segundo protagonista duerme tranquilo hasta que, una bocina lo despierta de repente, era Lynn quien tenía que despertar al invitado porque se había quedado dormido de más. Por supuesto el resto de la familia ya estaba lista por lo que ellos decidieron ayudar a alistar a Gumball Watterson. Primero fue arrastrado por Lynn al baño donde las dos chicas mayores Lori y Leni dejaron al peli azul sobre la tina, para luego mojarlo con todo y ropa, luego de eso Luna trajo un ventilador gigante secándolo al instante, después de eso lo llevaron donde Lisa quien tenía una máquina para cambiar el atuendo de Gumball.

Ya vestido lo llevaron como en fila india a la camioneta donde sería entregado ahí su desayuno. Después de todo eso Gumball no pudo procesarlo así que quedó en shock hasta el primer timbre de la escuela donde ya estaría sentado al lado de Clyde.

-… Eh… ¿Gumball?- Preguntó el dichoso.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- dijo este con los ojos en blanco.

En eso todos los estudiantes llegaron y por último la señorita Johnson para empezar las clases. Después de esa clase todos los estudiantes salieron del salón pero la señora Johnson citó a Gumball a después de clases de hablarle de algo importanto.

-Señor Watterson- dijo la maestra.

-¿Sí maestra Johnson?- dijo Gumball aún se sentía extraño a que su maestra no le gritara como escoria.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí verdad?

-Sí, es porque mi escuela no quiere tenerme y me enviaron lejos, con la excusa de que mis calificaciones están mal.

-¿Y quieres saber que tan mal están?

-Sí, pero eso qué cambiaría.

En eso la maestra Johnson le entregó un papel.

-Tienes varias materias que tienes que superar para que te admitan de vuelta a tu antigua escuela- dijo la maestra con algo de preocupación- El señor Mcbride te ayudará con los estudios.

Gumball observó el papel que le dieron, sorprendiéndose de lo mal que estaba en Ciencias, Gramática, Matemáticas, Arte, e incluso…

-¡Gimnasia!- dijo el entrenador Pacowski a lo que sopló su silbato- ¡Esa es la clase que tienen ahora!

Los estudiantes estaban formados en fila en orden de estatura, el entrenador caminaba delante de ellos como un general del ejército les dijo que practicarán calentamiento para luego pasar por la pista de obstáculos delante de ellos.

Y podría decirse que las axilas de Gumball no fueron las únicas llorando en ese día. Clyde fue informado por la maestra que Gumball debe superar distintas materias para poder graduarse. Así que el afro hizo equipo con el peli azul para ayudarlo a entrenar, claro que necesitaría más ayuda.

-¡El dolor es ganancia, acepta el dolor!- dijo Liam junto con Rusty y Zach, junto con Clyde todos son nerds, pero la unión hace la fuerza, la fuerza suficiente para que Gumball apruebe esa clase. La pista de obstáculos estaba lista, y el entrenador toco su silbato para que proceda la carrera, pasando por una pista de llantas, para luego trepar una pared que los llevaría a una escalera china para luego suspenderse en unos aros flotantes y aterrizar en un trampolín, todo en el menor tiempo posible.

Los estudiantes pasaron, todos con un tiempo pasable, luego fueron Rusty quien llegó con un record de 3 minutos, luego Liam con 1,60 minutos, Zach con 2,45 minutos, y por último Clyde con 3, 15 minutos, ahora era el turno de Gumball.

Gumball estaba nervioso, todos en los escalones trataban de animarlo, Gumball corrió y corrió hasta que al fin a la meta llegó, pero…

El entrenador detuvo el cronometro- Cuatro minutos con quince segundos- dijo el entrenador con algo de decepción.

Gumball se desanimó por su tiempo, comenzó a dudar si volvería a la escuela Elmore. Gumball fue con la cabeza gacha a su nueva casa con los Louds, ya estaba atardeciendo. Lynn se encontraba jugando a la pelota sola en el patio cuando vio a Gumball.

-¡Hey piensa rápido!- Gumball no pensó rápido y su cara recibió un balonazo por Lynn.

-Ups, lo siento peli azul… oye por qué la cara larga- dijo Lynn fijándose en la tristeza de Gumball.

-Tengo que aprobar gimnasia pero es totalmente difícil- dijo este sentándose en la acera.

-Gimnasia pfff es bastante sencillo- dijo Lynn- ¿Por qué no puedes?

-Creo que mi cuerpo está en huelga de querer hacer actividad física.

-Okay sabes lo que necesitas, es una motivación y una buena entrenadora.

-La motivación ya la tengo, ¿Dónde encontraré una buena entrenadora?

Un silbido salió por parte de Lynn- Bien, el entrenamiento comenzó, ahora al suelo y deme veinte.

-Pero no tengo dinero.

-…

Lynn por ese chiste hizo que Gumball corriera toda la manzana con ella persiguiéndolo, lo hizo hacer varios saltos de títere, luego le hizo practicar cien sentadillas, cien abdominales y cien flexiones.

-Verás, cuando termine contigo tendrás músculos en los músculos- decía Lynn sobre Gumball haciendo flexiones.

Mientras Gumball se motivaba con volver a su hogar, por su familia, por Penny, y por Darwin. Ese entrenamiento duró varios días hasta la siguiente prueba de obstáculos.

El entrenador tocó el silbato y todos volvieron a dar la carrera con varios mejorando sus records, cuando llegó el turno de Gumball todos se asombraron por lo bien que le estaba yendo, y por la gran mejora que tuvo. Ahora su record pasó a ser de 95 segundos.

-¡Genial Watterson, haz mejorado mucho! ¿No te interesaría unirte al equipo?

-Gracias entrenador pero creo que me llaman de otro lado- No lo llamaban nadie, Gumball solo huyó de la propuesta.

Gumball después de eso fue felicitado por todos sus compañeros, acompañó a los nerds al almuerzo y disfrutó de su popularidad temporal.

Al volver a casa, fue con su entrenadora.

-¿Cómo le fue mora azul?

Gumball la vio con tristeza para bajarle los ánimos- Solo… 95 segundos- dijo cambiando su expresión.

Lynn lo abrazó quitándole el aire- ¡Esa es mi tira de espagueti! Espera a que le cuente a las chicas- Lynn fue arriba dejando a Gumball tirado en el piso.

En eso Gumball dijo unas palabras al aire- Un paso más cerca hermano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, una pareja caminaba tranquila salían del cine y ambos reían sin parar, era de noche y ya casi no había gente caminando. Se sentaron en una banca en el parque, y el chico quería tomarle una foto a su pareja bajo la luz de la luna, pero de pronto, una especie de tira en el aire surgió, chupando el teléfono móvil. La pareja quedó consternada.

* * *

 **Buenos días gente bonita, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, antes no tenía ánimos de continuar la historia, pero ahora que ya tengo una trama interesante en mente estoy hypeado. Que les vaya muy bien gente bonita. Aprecien los amigos que Dios les ha dado, porque no saben quienes estarán ahí para ti. Tengan una bonita tarde, mañana, noche, bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El jugo de mesa**

* * *

Otro día más en Elmore, cuarenta y cinco grados, es un día para quedarse en cama, dormir, o tal vez, ¡Es hora de ir a quemar esas neuronas de mandril! ¡Arriba Lincoln!

-AHHHH!

Lincoln acababa de despertar de un extraño sueño donde una bocina le soplaba encima.

-¿Estás bien Lincoln?- dijo Darwin.

-Sí, sí, solo tuve un sueño extraño.

-¡Chicos déjenme dormir si no quieren sentir mi ira!- gritó Anais cubierta en cuerpo entero en la cama.

Es sábado, y los chicos aún tienen mucho tiempo libre antes del siguiente día de clases, por lo que Darwin junto a Lincoln y Anais se quedaron en pijamas hasta que sea hora del almuerzo. Los dos chicos bajaron al sofá de la sala y vieron que Richard estaba acaparando todo el sillón viendo un programa, nada interesante.

-Entonces debe contestar esta pregunta y se llevará este nuevo auto- decía el presentador que vestía con ropas doradas y relucientes- ¿Cuál es el precio original de este frasco?

El presentador mostró un frasco de mayonesa, el concursante estaba quemando sus neuronas para poder adivinar.

-¿Cuál crees que es?- dijo Darwin a Lincoln.

-No lo sé, quizás 5 dólares.

-¿Cinco dólares? Por favor, ese frasco debe de costar al menos 35- dijo Richard bebiendo soda.

-No lo creo, señor papá- dijo Darwin con mirada crédula.

De vuelta en el programa- El precio es de diez dólares- dijo el concursante.

-Lo siento pero la respuesta correcta es 35- dijo el presentador, en eso el concursante se arrodilló y se arrancó la camisa mientras gritaba de decepción.

La mirada de sorpresa de Darwin no se hizo esperar- ¿Qué? Esa no es una marca distintiva- dijo Richard como si fuera lo obvio.

En eso, Nicole caminaba por detrás de ellos, para salir.

-Chicos voy a ir al centro comercial para buscar comida, por favor Darwin invita a Lincoln a jugar, y no pasar todo el día en la tele.

-Está bien señora mamá- dijo Darwin sin intentar fingir ánimos.

Nicole suspiró de decepción- Voy a ver si me relajó en el spa de paso- Y Nicole salió de la casa.

Ya estando en el patio de la casa Lincoln y Darwin, pensaban en actividades para divertirse, pero ninguno de los dos tenía una idea. De vez en cuando uno tenía una idea pero la descartaba por no ser tan buena.

-Vamos a la casa a buscar un juego- dijo Darwin.

Estando en el ático, los dos buscaban un juego de mesa que pueda servir. Pero ninguno les interesaba, fue cuando por un descuido una caja calló revelando un juego que se veía interesante.

-Truco o Reto- dijo Darwin.

-¿Qué juego es?- decía Lincoln expectante.

-Es un juego que Gumball y yo creamos, juguémoslo.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Anais asomando la cabeza desde las escaleras- ¿Recuerdan la última vez que jugaron a eso?

El recuerdo constaba de la familia viendo como los bomberos intentaban apagar el incendio de la casa.

-O quizás no pase nada- dijo Darwin.

Sin tener nada más que hacer los tres fueron al patio para comenzar el juego.

-Toma los dados, arroja los dados, toma una carta- decía Lincoln emocionado- Cúbrete de carne y corre alrededor del vecindario…- La emoción se acabó- ¿En serio?

-Oye no nos juzgues éramos muy pequeños- dijo Darwin.

-E intelectualmente peligrosos- dijo Anais.

Lincoln no quería hacer el reto pero si no lo hacían no podría avanzar hasta la victoria, y no había nada que hacer así que lo hizo, la imagen de Lincoln cubierto de salchichas y carne cruda en la cabeza y huyendo de perros era muy divertida.

Tanto Darwin como Anais se burlaban de Lincoln- No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho- dijo Anais.

-Bueno, sigamos con los retos- dijo Lincoln molesto.

Ahora era el turno de Darwin le toco Truco así que tenía que dejar de respirar hasta que el turno de la siguiente persona acabara. Ahora le tocaba a Anais quien lanzó los dados y tomó la carta reto. Le tocó hacer malabares con platos, un reto sencillo, claro sí es que eres Luan, Anais tuvo miedo al hacerlo así que al intentarlo rompió las vasijas.

Hora de Lincoln, tomó la tarjeta truco y decía que decir un secreto vergonzoso. Lincoln no sabía qué decir, tenía que ser un truco sobre él y nadie más, pero…

Lincoln agachó la cabeza- Me gusta leer comics en ropa interior- Eso dejó desconcertado a Darwin, y asqueada a Anais.

-Okay definitivamente no leerás comics en esta casa- dijo Anais.

-Mi turno- Ya estaba Darwin a poco de ganar y solo tenía que sacar dos trucos, sacó el primero que decía- ¡Truco bomba!

-Todos tienen la tarjeta truco- Explicó Anais, todos tomaron una tarjeta, Anais solo podía hacer descripciones de lo que pasaba en ese momento como si fuera un libro, Darwin tuvo que estar vestido de señora hasta que el juego acabe y Lincoln tenía que pintarse el pelo de rosa.

-¿Por qué tienen pintura para cabello?- dijo Lincoln.

-No preguntes- dijo Anais seriamente aplicándole la pintura a los pelos blancos. Lincoln podía sentir que su cabello lloraba.

Le tocaba el turno a Anais, sacó un truco, diciéndole que tenía que tenía que sacar una tarjeta reto. Fue cuando se volvió peligroso, tenía que hacer el mismo truco que Lincoln pero esta vez, desde un triciclo, Anais volvió por los pelos y hasta su padre la perseguía.

Ahora era el turno de Lincoln, tomó un reto, nada podría salir mal ¿Verdad? Pues ahora tendría que hacer un truco con el skateboard, vendado de los ojos, en el parque.

Ahora le tocaba a Darwin tomar un turno más para por fin dejar el juego. El truco consistía en que todo el universo será destruido hasta que Darwin lance los dados correspondientes. Claro que parecía una broma pero en eso toda la realidad comenzó a quebrarse, como si fuera vidrio. Entonces los chicos comenzaron a alterarse.

-¿Qué está pasando?- Gritó Lincoln

-Es lo malo de este juego, siempre es tan real como quiere mostrárnoslo- dijo Anais alejándose por el quiebre de la realidad.

Los tres chicos se dispersaban en fragmentos del patio mientras las personas que caminaban alrededor no sentían nada, entonces Darwin lanzó los dados y todo sucedió en cámara lenta, hasta que por fin los dados dieron un perfecto ocho, terminando los efectos del juego.

Los tres comenzaron a respirar aliviados, Anais se levantó para encender un cerillo y quemar el juego. No llamaban extraña a esa ciudad en vano.

Los tres entraron de vuelta a la casa y se dejaron caer en el sillón junto con Richard, en eso Nicole volvió terminando de hacer las compras.

-Niños, les dije que quería que vayan a fuera a jugar.

Los jóvenes no tenían fuerzas de responder, tenían tanta hambre que sus estómagos se comerían a sí mismos. Nunca más jugarían a ese juego, y podían relajarse de que todo lo que sucedió sucedía en su imaginación.

* * *

En los cines de la ciudad, Alan y Carmen estaban viendo una película en lo que sería su cita, fue cuando una figura entró repentinamente, estaba buscando a alguien que le dijera el paradero de Gumball.

-Pss, Alan- dijo el ser.

-Oh, hola Rob- dijo Alan con voz baja.

-¿A dónde se fue Gumball?

-Bueno, Gumball se fue a otra escuela debido a su bajo desempeño académico, y tuvo que irse a otra ciudad por un programa estudiantil, espero que le vaya muy bien y que…

-¡Solo dime a que ciudad se fue!- gritó Rob irritado, lo que hizo que todos en el cine le susurraran.

-Está en la ciudad de Royal Woods- dijo Alan muy amable.

Rob se fue del lugar sin nada más que hacer, ignorando el de nada de Alan.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, no tengo nada más que decir excepto que me ausentaré por un tiempo por el feriado, pero vendré planeando más capítulos, no dejaré que derroten a mi inspiración. Mando un saludo a Guest, nuestro huesped sea usted xD, gracias por la review, me alegra que te haya gustado. Sin más que decir, un abrazo, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: De azul a verde**

* * *

Gumball despierta en otro día más en su nueva casa, ya se había acostumbrado mucho a esa nueva estancia, ahora que estaba libre no dudaría en dormir un poco más pero como siempre la naturaleza llama, y es cuando el chico peli azul tiene que ir al baño.

Después de refrescarse Gumball no se da cuenta de la anomalía que ocurre a su alrededor, es que todo estaba silencioso, pero no un silencioso que a él le gustaría tener, si no uno, que parecía indicar un apocalipsis zombie. Gumball rápidamente oyó unos murmullos, oía como varias de las chicas salían de sus habitaciones, pero lucían extrañas, lucían mal.

Gumball se alejaba lentamente completamente asustado cuando de pronto.

-¡Ah!

Gumball fue arrastrado a la habitación de Lisa, una luz cegadora le impedía la vista y solo podía ver unas siluetas negras.

-Parece que está bien- Logró reconocer esa voz, era la de Lori.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?- exigió Gumball una explicación.

-Nuestras hermanas sufren de la gripe- dijo Luna.

-¿Gripe? Pero parecen muertos vivientes.

-Ellos desearían estar muertos, la gripe nos afecta de diferente manera genio- dijo Lynn.

-Esto es extraño.

Gumball vio en la habitación que las sobrevivientes son Lori, Lynn, Luna, Lana, y la pequeña Lily. Gumball recordaba haber visto algo sobre muertos vivientes en el libro que le dejó Lincoln. Así que les dijo a las chicas que lo esperaran mientras buscaba algo, entró con cautela a la habitación del peliblanco. Vio debajo de la cama.

-¡Aquí está!

Comenzó a rebuscar por las hojas.

-A ver qué tenemos aquí… ¿Día de las bromas? No… ¿Navidad? Tampoco… ¿El barco de los sueños? ¿Para qué tiene esto?... ¡Lo tengo! Gripe zombie…

-Atención, es importante que si surge un brote de gripe salir lo más pronto posible de la casa, en caso de que tú no estés infectado contactar a Clyde con el comunicador escondido debajo del colchón.

Gumball encontró el walkie talkie y lo encendió rápidamente- ¡¿Hola?!

-¿Lincoln?- respondió Clyde desde el otro lado.

-No, soy Gumball.

-¿Gumball? ¿Qué haces con el comunicador de Lincoln?

-El tal Lincoln me escribió que si hay gripe en esta casa te llamara.

-¿Gripe? ¿Lori está bien?

-Eh… sí.

-¡Eso es un gran alivio! Bien, pon atención, tienes que salir de la casa, yo iré preparado para atender a las enfermas ¿Cuántos hay?

-Eh, seis conmigo.

-Bien, entonces serán diez rollos de canela, te veo afuera. Cambio.

-Cambio y fuera.

Gumball siguió hojeando, las indicaciones decían que para escapar de los zombies tendría que actuar como ellos, y para crear más espacio, atraerlas con paños húmedos y pastillas para la gripe.

Gumball hizo caso de las instrucciones primero fingiendo ser un zombie para llegar con las demás chicas.

-Atención, tengo la solución para salir de aquí, hay que bajar por la ventana- Gumball fue rápidamente a ver por la ventana, pero después le dio vértigo- Eh, mejor no… ¿Alguien tiene paños y pastillas?

-Aquí hay paños- dijo Lana.

-Tengo en mi habitación pastillas de naranja, podrían servir- dijo Lori.

-Atención chicas Loud, cuando diga tres voy a lanzar esta caja de pañuelos para así crear un paso y pasar por sobre las enfermas ¿Listas?

-¡Listas!

Gumball asomó su cabezota por la puerta, vio a Luan, Lola y Leni caminando por el pasillo, Gumball lanzó la caja haciendo que esas tres vayan por ella, esa fue la señal para que el grupo fuera a la habitación de Lori por las pastillas, pero no se dieron cuenta cuando Lynn fue arrastrada por unas manos ocultas a su habitación.

-Muy bien reconteo- dijo Lori- Uno, dos, tres… ¿Dónde está Lynn?

-AHHH!

-¡La perdimos!- gritó Lana.

-Voy por las pastillas.

Ya teniendo otra arma contra los zombies los chicos que quedaban fueron abajo actuando como zombies. Todo iba bien, hasta que encontraron a una Lisa salvaje corriendo como fiera tras ellos, las chicas y Gumball lograron esquivarla pero la Loud genio había capturado a Lana.

Fueron rápidamente a la habitación de los padres para sacarlos pero ellos también estaban infectados, tuvieron que salir rápidamente pero una ola de gripe que salió de ambos padres impactó contra Luna y Lori.

-¡Gumball lleva a Lily!- dijo Lori encargándole a la bebé.

-¡No quisiera abandonarlas!... En realidad si quiero- Gumball huyó.

Fue a la puerta pero entonces las mascotas le impidieron el paso, Gumball corrió y corrió a la cocina para salir por el patio trasero, pero vio como la familia zombie iba a por él, creó una barricada con la mesa aún con Lily en brazos, en eso llegó una llamada de Clyde.

-¡Qué!

-Disculpa Gumball, solo quería saber si tienes alguna alergia.

-¡No Clyde! Salvo por un maquillaje, pero eso no va al caso.

-Me alegra, esta salsa de maní posiblemente te vaya a gustar.

Clyde cortó la comunicación, Gumball estuvo a punto de salir.

-Achú.

Lily había estornudado.

-Oh no, dijo Gumball ¿Estás bien Lily?

Lily no estaba bien, su piel se comenzaba tornar verde, y sus ojos comenzaba a verse cristalinos, la bebé parecía que iba a llorar.

-No, no, no, no llores, lamento no haber podido rescatarte- dijo Gumball con pena a la pobre niña.

-Ga, ga, gu- dijo Lily.

-Lo siento Lily.

-Gum…ba- dijo Lily tocando la cara de Gumball, haciendo que este se enterneciera.

Gumball solo abrazó a Lily, ya no se sentía muy bien.

* * *

-¡Achú!- dijo Gumball recostado en el sofá.

-Lamentamos haberte enfermado- dijo Lynn sentada en el suelo con una manta, igual que toda la familia reunida en la sala.

Clyde llegaba con un traje de protección nuclear y una bandeja con comida para enfermos, royos primavera y sopa de pollo.

-Tengan familia Loud, pronto se van a sentir de maravilla- dijo Clyde muy orgulloso de su sazón- Por cierto, vi que tenían correspondencia y quería entregársela.

Clyde les entregó los papeles a los señores Loud, y un sobre en especial llamó su atención- ¡Chicas es una carta de Lincoln!

Tras lo dicho por el padre, todas las chicas olvidaron su malestar y fueron a ver la carta, estaban enternecidas por las palabras de su albino, Gumball los veía, y le entró una ligera sensación de nostalgia.

* * *

En un bus recorriendo las calles.

-Mami ¿Por qué ese niño tiene un parche en el ojo?

-Querido, no seas mal educado, no es bueno señalar las discapacidades de la gente.

Haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de las personas, Rob escuchaba lo que decía el conductor.

-Atención, siguiente parada, Royal Woods.

* * *

 **Nuevo capítulo, les cuento algo curioso, me había ido a un retiro espiritual, por eso me he ausentado, pero no espiritual como Lucy sino más bien como Lana, fue muy bonito se los recomiendo. Y ahí recibí unas cartas, muy lindas. Y pensé en ustedes chicos, me di cuenta que las reviews que uno más aprecia son las cartas que su familia le deja a uno. ¿Han recibido una carta escrita? Es tan lindo como cuando te dejan review.**

 **Aquí me despido, sinceramente, no sé que escribir en estas notas finales, así que si no escribo nada, es porque no tengo nada bueno que decir. Excepto hoy, le mando un saludo a mmunocan, ¿Eres tú el de Las aventuras de Lily Loud? Me alegra que te gustara la historia.**

 **Sin más que decir, me despido, cuídense de la gripe, y coman sus vegetales antes de que ellos te coman a ti, que Dios les bendiga muy bonito, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: El bosque**

* * *

En la mente de Lincoln, primero lo que debe hacer es dar un paso hacia atrás con una precisión de unos diez centímetros, retraer el abdomen hacia su costado, tomar un ángulo de sesenta grados dar un impulso terminando con el oponente en el suelo, dar un chiste de remate.

Cuando Lincoln iba a llevar a cabo su plan una almohada aterrizó sobre su cabeza, era Anais.

-¡Chicos ya deben prepararse para ir a la excursión!- gritó Nicole entrando a la habitación.

-Tranquila señora mamá, todavía hay tiempo- dijo Darwin.

-El autobus está justo por ahí- señaló Nicole al vehículo estacionado al frente de su casa.

En la mente de Nicole, primero tenía que sentar a Lincoln y a Darwin en la silla, patearla por las escaleras, lanzar una almohada para suavizar el impacto, atravesar la ventana con un salto giratorio, darle las maletas a los chicos, dar un chiste triunfal de mamá.

-Ah… ¿Dónde están?- dijo Nicole a lo que vio a Lincoln y Darwin subiendo al autobus.

-Creo que los perdiste en: Sentarlos en la silla- dijo Anais a lo que Nicole se deprimió por no hacer nada- Vamos mamá, di tu chiste.

Nicole tomó aire profundo- Han sido atrapados.

-Mmm Creo que hubiera sido mejor si decías… Han sido educados.

Nicole tomó aire de nuevo- Han sido…

-Ya es muy tarde.

Nicole se deprimió de nuevo.

* * *

Las ruedas del auto bus girando van, Lincoln estaba al lado de Darwin y Penny se asomaba detrás de ellos los tres charlando, a su plática se unían sus demás compañeros. Pero al fondo estaban dos chicas que no veían con placer al peliblando. Jamie, la chica ruda veía con ojos de venganza qué podría hacer en la excursión de este año.

-Bien, no quiero al ministerio de educación sobre mí si pierdo a uno de ustedes así que pongan atención- Explicaba la señorita Simian- Nuestro campamento será aquí al final del bosque del mal, para llegar tenemos que rodear el bosque del mal, y por ningún motivo del mundo vayan a atravesar el bosque del mal- decía ella de mal humor.

-¿Qué hay en el bosque del mal?- Preguntó Lincoln.

-Dicen que hay criaturas espeluznantes rodando por esos árboles, y apenas te acercas ellas te llevaran a lo profundo, entonces te comerán ¡Vivo!- dijo Penny con una linterna alumbrando su cara.

Su relato alteró al peliblanco quien solo tragó saliva.

Todos formados marchaban alrededor del bosque sin voltear a ver a los árboles. Lincoln por su parte sentía cierta curiosidad de qué podría haber ahí adentro, pero no quería ser comido por una bestia así que solo lo ignoró.

Ya todos arribaron a la zona del campamento, fue cuando todos desenfundaron sus picnics para empezar el almuerzo.

-¡Niños no me molesten mientras armo la carpa!- dijo Simian.

Todos estaban degustando de sus alimentos cuando Jamie trató de idear un plan para el peliblanco, ¿Qué podría hacer para que entrara al bosque?

-¿Segura que quieres que vaya al bosque? ¿No es un poco extremo?- Preguntó Tina con un sándwich de doble carne en sus manos.

-No exageres, solo voy a asustarlo por un momento, eso le enseñará quién manda en esta escuela.

Comenzó a anochecer, ya todos habían armado sus carpas. Lincoln y Darwin se despidieron de Penny a lo que ella se fue a su carpa con Leslie. Mientras los dos chicos se quedaban en su carpa. Fue momento de poner en marcha el plan de Jamie.

-Pss Lincoln- decía Jamie para no despertar a Darwin.

-¿Eh? ¿Jamie?- decía Lincoln reincorporándose de su sueño.

-Oye, ayúdame a buscar algo que se me perdió en el bosque.

-¿En el bosque? ¿No se supone que no deberíamos ir allí?- Sospechó Lincoln.

-No será tan lejos, solo ayúdame- insistió Jamie.

-Está bien- dijo Lincoln para acabar rápidamente.

Lincoln se había arropado listo para ir al bosque junto con Jamie, en eso Darwin despertaba.

-¿Lincoln?... ¿Lincoln a dónde vas?- decía Darwin quien se fijó que Lincoln ya estaba lejos- Lincoln… ¡Lincoln!

Jamie y Lincoln ya estaban bastante alejados del campamento.

-¿Dónde dijiste que era?

-Es por aquí- decía Jamie a sus espaldas.

Lincoln se asomaba por los arbustos buscando cualquier cosa que Jamie le indique, pero entonces una figura misteriosa salió detrás de los árboles, debido a la oscuridad de la noche es que se veía como una figura atemorizante oscura. Dio un fuerte rugido y Lincoln gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡NO ME COMAS MONSTURO!- Lincoln temblaba del miedo.

-¡Caíste!- Jamie reveló al monstruo, era Tina, cubierta de hojas y tierra, ambas comenzaron a reírse- ¡Te lo merecías por humillarnos en el juego de quemados!

-Pe-pe-pero solo…

-Deja de llorar bebito, volvamos al campamento.

Las dos chicas con un resignado peliblanco se fueron de regreso al campamento, pero algo andaba mal. No sabían dónde estaban, y el camino de vuelta con los otros había desaparecido.

-Esto no está bien.

-¿Segura que sabes dónde estamos?- dijo Tina.

-Sí, lo estoy, dejen de quejarse- dijo Jamie molesta, no tenía ni idea dónde estaban

De pronto escucharon un rugido, Jamie le dijo a Tina que se detuviera, pero ese rugido no era de ella, era del bosque, del profundo bosque del mal.

-Ahora sé por qué le decían bosque del mal- decía Lincoln asustado.

Un oso enorme salía de entre los árboles, rugiendo con fuerza haciendo que el aliento de su rugido erizara los pelos de los tres chicos desafortunados. Estos empezaban a correr, detrás del oso seguían otras criaturas espeluznantes cuya forma no podía ser bien percibida por los niños asustados. Lincoln sugirió trepar los árboles para escapar, Tina y Lincoln lograron subir, pero Jamie se había quedado abajo.

Jamie vio a sus espaldas y estaba acorralada por las temibles bestias. El oso se acercó a ella y le gruñía mientras Jamie solo se apoyaba en el tronco sintiendo la saliva acercarse a su rostro. Lincoln vio a su alrededor alguna forma para salvarla, logró divisar unas lianas, con rapidez hizo un nudo en la rama y se columpió cual mono gritando hasta donde Jamie.

Graciosamente no atino donde Jamie y se fue de largo, las bestias lo veían confundidos pero luego volvieron con Jamie, claro que después no vieron que Lincoln regresó esta vez sí atrapando a Jamie y llevándola al árbol junto con Tina.

Jamie hiperventilaba, y exhalaba para calmarse- ¿Por qué me salvaste anciano?

-Porque estabas en apuros, no iba a dejar que te coman solo porque me hiciste una broma.

Jamie se quedó callada y avergonzada por su actitud- Oye Lincoln, tal vez debería pedirte una disculpa y…

-Descuida Jamie.

-¡No he terminado!... Bueno quería decirte que no siempre suelo perder y cuando lo hago pierdo el control y manifiesto ataques de ira, lo siento-Jamie y Lincoln quedaron en silencio- ¡Ya terminé!

-Okay, okay, me alegra que hagamos las paces.

-¿Y ahora cómo salimos de aquí?- preguntó Tina.

Las bestias trataban de escalar el árbol para atrapar a los chicos asustados.

-¡Oigan bestias!- un gritó las alertó- ¡Observen a DARWIN!

El chico de ropas naranjas corrió hacia las bestias con un palo en mano.

Con el palo trató de domar a las bestias- ¡Atrás bestias atrás!- pero una de ellas tomó el palo y lo rompió. El oso le rugió con fiereza, y Darwin comenzó a alterarse. Tenía que pensar rápido ¿Qué podía hacer? Será alimento de osos si no piensa rápido.

Sin pensarlo Darwin se armó de valor y comenzó a gritar, se puso en una posición más alta, y gritó con más fuerza, intimidando a los animales, estos huyeron despavoridos.

-¡Y así es como lo hace Darwin!

-¡Darwin!

-¡Lincoln!

-Darwin.

-¿Jamie?

-Darwin.

-Tina.

-Darwin.

-¡Lincoln!

-Darwin.

-¡Tina!

-¡Ya basta de gritar nombres! ¿Puedes guiarnos al campamento?- Preguntó Jamie.

-Claro que sí, no es la primera vez que me pierdo- Todos comenzaron a seguir a Darwin- ¿Qué hacían dentro del bosque?

-Es una larga historia- dijo Lincoln.

* * *

Mientras la señorita Simian roncaba como tractor en su carpa, y los chicos dormían como si no hubiera un mañana, las chicas tenían su noche de chicas, en ellas estaban Carmen, Susie, Sarah, Carrie, Penny, Molly, el nada femenino Leslie, y Teri en la gran enorme tienda de campar de Masami.

-Muy bien Penny, truco o verdad- decía Masami jugando con una ruleta que apuntaba al azar.

-¡Verdad! ¡Verdad!- coreaban las chicas con ansias de chismes.

-¡Verdad!- dijo Penny.

-¿Cambiarías a Gumball por alguien más atractivo?

-Uuuuuyyyyy- dijeron las chicas.

-Por favor chicas, claro que no, Gumball puede ser, bueno, Gumball, pero es lindo a su manera.

-Buuuuu, aburrido- dijo Leslie.

-Mi turno- dijo Penny girando la ruleta, cayendo en Sarah.

-¡Reto o verdad!

-¡Verdad!- Sarah era entusiasta.

-¿Qué tanto escribes?

-¿Esto? Es solo una tontería- dijo ella fingiendo desinterés- Es el comic de Corazón Láser- Su emoción volvió muy rápido- Aprovechando estas nuevas circunstancias, decidí agregar un arco argumental donde el héroes queda atrapado en un mundo diferente, y de ese otro mundo viene un defensor a reemplazar temporalmente a Corazón Láser, yo lo llamo "White Rabbit"

-El arte me parece fabuloso- dijo Molly.

-¡Mi turno!- Sarah giró la ruleta con las chicas coreando y la flecha apuntando a, Carrie.

-¡Carrie! ¿Truco o verdad?

-Elijo truco- decía ella con calma.

-El truco es, que yo te pregunte ¿Te gusta Darwin?

-UUUUUYYYYY- Dijeron las chicas más alto.

Carrie solo se sonrojó, eso hizo que las chicas gritaran más.

Las preguntas se iban dando y dando, hasta que llegó el turno de Teri, ella giró la ruleta para finalmente la flecha indique a Masami.

-Dime Masami, ¿Quién te gusta?

-¿Pregunta difícil?- Dijo Masami en modo pensativo- Diría que el chico nuevo.

-Uuuuuyyyyy.

-Sí, así es. Planeo conquistar su corazón.

-Son tal para cual, los dos tienen el pelo blanco y… de hecho eso es todo- dijo Teri.

-Lamento ser el aguafiestas, pero ¿Qué tal si él ya tiene novia?- dijo Penny.

-Pues creo que puedo hacer que él reconsidere sus sentimientos, basta de cursilerías es mi turno- dijo Masami girando la ruleta cayendo en Sussie- Sussie, ¿Reto o truco?

-Yo elijo… ¡Elijo salsa y mayonesa!- respondió la chica rara.

* * *

De regreso a la ciudad, Lincoln y Darwin habían vuelto a casa después de una alocada excursión.

-¿Qué tal el paseo Lincoln?- dijo Nicole en la mesa.

-Fue divertido ¿Sabían que no se debe entrar al bosque del mal?

-Todos saben eso, pero no te juzgaré porque eres nuevo aquí- dijo Anais.

-Oye Lincoln, ¿Me podrías pasar la salsa y mayonesa?- dijo Richard.

-Claro señor Watterson.

Después de la cena Lincoln se puso a charlar con Ronnie Ann sus aventuras Elmore por medio de chat, en esa conversación a Lincoln le vino la idea de escribirle una carta a su familia.

-¿Por qué escribir una carta cuando puedes mandarles un mensaje de texto?

-Porque eso sería como pintar a la mona lisa con crayones, una carta es mucho más especial, adiós Ronnie.

-Adiós Lincoln, te huelo luego patético.

Su charla había terminado. Lincoln se fue al escritorio y preparó papel y lápiz.

-¿Qué haces Lincoln?- dijo Darwin entrando a la habitación.

-¿Quiero mandarles una carta a mi familia?

-Una carta ¿Eh?- dijo Darwin pensativo.

* * *

 **Aquí Ronnie Ann haciendo un sutil cameo, luego ella me pega porque no le dí más tiempo en pantalla xD, gracias por leer nos vemos en la próxima, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: Parque de diversiones**

* * *

-Bien familia fue una larga trayectoria pero me alegra compartir esto con ustedes.

-Sí hijo, fue bueno que hayas vuelto a casa, tu presencia se hizo faltante en este lugar.

-Diría que sentí un vacío cuando te arrastramos al auto bus, fue un largo descanso de ti.

-Oigan familia, hagamos un festín para celebrar que Gumball está de vuelta, en especial mucho pastel.

-Viejo, es un gusto tenerte de vuelta, ese otro chico no es nada comparado contigo.

-Y Gumball, ¿Qué tal tu estadía en esa ciudad?

-Ah muy bien- dijo Gumball con una mueca de enfado- Excepto por el hecho de que mi familia me abandonó en un lugar desconocido, ¿Qué clase de familia hace eso? Bueno no los necesito, y no me interesa que me envíen cartas o ningún mensaje…

Gumball estaba en el cuarto de Lincoln fingiendo ser su familia y parloteando sus quejas al aire sin darse cuenta de que unas diez chicas lo escuchaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Deberíamos entrar?- dijo Lori.

-Creo que Gumball necesita resolver sus conflictos consigo mismo jajajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Luan.

-Casi me siento mal por él, es decir no había ninguna carta para él- dijo Luna.

-Se ve muy triste- dijo Leni.

-¡No estoy triste!- dijo Gumball pero no dirigiéndose a las chicas.

-Tengo mejores cosas en las cuales gastar mi tiempo, si me disculpan hermanas tengo un proyecto que me interesa realizar- dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué podemos hacer?- dijo Lynn

* * *

-Ah, no hay como una relajante caminata en el parque- dijo Lori junto a sus hermanas y Gumball.

La familia había traído al peli azul al parque para animarlo un poco, claro que Gumball tenía cara de mal humor.

-Ven Gumball, se de algo que te podría interesar- dijo Lori- Literalmente esto es divertido- Lori estaba en un mini golf lanzando pelotas a diestra y siniestra anotando varios puntos.

Mientras tanto en las paradas de auto bus, un chico alto, con cabello dañado y descuidado de color castaño, un ojo grande y el otro cubierto por un parche, marcas de lastimados en varias partes de su cuerpo cubiertas por vendas, camiseta amarilla, y shorts rojos, caminaba con una expresión de enojo en su rostro. La gente lo miraba extrañada pero él ni caso les hacía, solo tenía una misión. Destruir a Gumball Watterson.

-La ciudad de Royal Woods- dijo el villano- Un pueblucho ordinario refugiando a mi peor enemigo, ¡Prepárate Gumball Watterson! Porque te destruiré y a todos los que…

Una pelota de golf cayó sobre su cabeza.

Rob fue a la dirección de la cual cayó la pelota, esta provenía de un lanzamiento que realizó Gumball al intentar golpearla hasta el agujero.

-He bien hecho Gumball- dijo Lori para adularlo aunque no lo merezca.

-Ésta si es la buena- dijo Gumball preparando su tiro.

Nuevamente lanzó la pelota, y ésta nuevamente cayó en la cabeza de Rob dándole un chichón.

Al darse cuenta que los juegos de golf no funcionaban en lo absoluto decidieron intentar otra actividad, esta vez con Luan.

-Lo que más disfruto es gastarle bromas a la gente, mira unas potenciales víctimas- Luan vio a unas personas sentadas en un banco dándole de comer a los patos.

Rob por su parte se escondía en los arbustos para saltar sobre Gumball y noquearlo. Luan y Gumball se escabullían para que esas personas no las detectaran, Luan sacó una bocina, y colocándose detrás del banco, le dijo a Gumball que se tapara los oídos.

Un gran bocinazo resonó por el lugar, y con Rob a punto de arrastrar a Gumball a los arbustos se desorientó por el ruido perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo en picada por la colina aterrizando en una laguna.

Por otra parte las personas voltearon a ver con furia a la comediante y al peli azul. Los dos corrieron para evitar el sermón guión paliza que esas personas les iban a propinar.

Intentando otra cosa Lucy decide animar a Lincoln llevándolo a una cueva oscura, Rob no se quedaba atrás y los siguió. Rob se perdía en la oscuridad y al querer iluminación encendió su teléfono para alumbrar su camino, descubriendo a un grupo de murciélagos que por causa de la luz saliera volando ahuyentando al villano, este gritaba despavorido.

Alguien también gritando despavorido era Lincoln saliendo llorando como nenita de la cueva, seguido por otro grupo de murciélagos, Lucy lo seguía caminando con total tranquilidad.

-Suspiro, no todos aman la tranquilidad de este refugio.

Rob intentó crear una trampa, poniendo una soga y atándola a una rama para que esta jalara a Gumball. Por parte del peli azul, estaba jugando con Lynn. Aunque es más correcto decir, que ella lo perseguía como a un animal.

-¡Díganme cuál es el punto de todo esto!- gritó Gumball desesperado.

-El deporte es la mejor manera de mejorar el humano, ¡Corre, gato, corre!- gritó Lynn persiguiéndolo para taclearlo.

Ambos chicos corrieron a través de la trampa pero esta misteriosamente no se activó, Rob se asomó de los arbustos para revisar que andaba mal, pero al hacer contacto la trampa se había activado mandando a volar a Rob.

Gumball corría para huir de la loca, pero no se dio cuenta de que había llegado al área de niños y arruinado el castillo de arena que las gemelas estaban construyendo.

-¡Arruinaste nuestro castillo!- gritaron ambas saltando sobre Gumball y dándole unos golpazos.

Gumball ya había sufrido mucho en el parque, dudaba que lo siguiente fuera peor.

-Gumball, como mi plan para animarte, voy a llevarte al Mall- dijo Leni.

-Ay gracias al cielo, momento para relajarme- dijo Gumball.

Ya estando dentro del Mall, Leni lo llevó a probarse distintos atuendos, y la tranquilidad de Gumball había desaparecido, pues Leni tenía la intención de probar en Gumball distintos leotardos que ella había diseñado, y mostrárselos a todo el mundo en la boutique, Gumball pensó en algo rápido.

-¡Atención hay un descuenta del 90 por ciento, corran o se acabará!- Gritó Gumball a lo que Leni y otras personas corrieron con desesperación a aprovechar la oferta.

Rob se hallaba camuflado usando una barba falsa en descuento, cuando de pronto un gentío corría como huracán aplastando al villano antes de que siquiera intente algo.

La última en intentar animarlo era Luna, quien había llevado a Gumball a un concierto improvisado en el centro comercial, hasta había llevado equipo.

-Gracias Chunck- dijo Luna.

-De nada corazón- dijo el grandullón retirándose con un carrito.

Luna comenzaba a tocar, dándole a Gumball el bajo.

Luna cada vez tocaba con más intensidad, Gumball se veía algo intimidado por la música de la chica, llegó un punto en el que de alguna forma Luna había subido sobre un kiosco lanzando su guitarra al aire.

-¡Salto desde el escenario!-gritó Luna.

-¡NOOOOO!

Luna saltó y calló pansa abajo sobre Gumball.

* * *

Las chicas estaban regresando de su paseo en el parque y todas charlaban muy alegres, pero alguien que no estaba muy alegre era Gumball, ya que estaba maltratado, Rob no podía lograr hacerle daño a Gumball pero con esas chicas no era necesario.

-Dime Gumball, disfrutaste el paseo- dijo Lana.

-Oh claro- dijo con sarcasmo- Me encantó que me persiguieran, asustaran, golpearan, y aplastaran, ¡¿Qué tanto querían hacer conmigo?!

-Solo queríamos animarte, te vimos triste ayer- dijo Lori.

-¡No necesito que me animen! Solo déjenme solo- dijo Gumball enojado.

El chico caminaba golpeando el suelo con sus pies, subiendo las escaleras, pero primero topándose con Lisa.

-Buenos días sujeto G 14, veo que tuvo una salida estimulante- dijo Lisa señalando toda la suciedad de Lincoln.

-No sé qué dijiste pero no estoy de humor ahora, solo me tomaré un baño y me iré a acostar.

-Bueno, pero antes de que vayas llegó correspondencia.

Gumball volteó interesado hacia Lisa, ella le extendió unas cinco cartas que iban dirigidas a Gumball, el chico las tomó, y ya con los humos dispersados decidió ir a sentarse al sofá y leerlas con más tranquilidad.

Las chicas Loud se habían asomado a ver a Gumball para intentar animarlo con comida o televisión, pero luego vieron que estaba leyendo unas notas, y se veía feliz. Gumball leía las cartas que su familia le había dado, la de su madre dándole mucho cariño y formalidad a la carta, su padre también aunque había una mención a comida de vez en cuando, si leía entre líneas podía saber que su hermanita también lo extrañaba, pero las cartas que más le gustaron fueron las de Penny, y Darwin, deseándole lo mejor.

Gumball estaba feliz, y con una sonrisa se levantó y se dirigió a darse un baño, les dio un alegre saludo a las chicas y se retiró.

Ellas estaban sorprendidas del cambio de actitud. Lori se dirigió a Lisa.

-Fue lindo lo que hiciste por Gumball.

-Bueno, dado que ustedes estaban en el parque me di la libertad para recoger la correspondencia.

-Bien hecho Lisa.

-Ahora si me disculpan voy a continuar con mi proyecto.

-¿Qué proyecto estás realizando?

-Esto, estoy desarrollando un control que sobrepasará la realidad como la conocemos, estoy creando un control que pueda abrir puertas a otras dimensiones- dijo la pequeña con mucho orgullo.

-Literalmente no tengo idea de qué acabas de hablar.

* * *

Rob fuera del centro comercial se ponía unas banditas en sus heridas debido a las pisadas de esa gente enloquecida.

-Gumball Watterson- dijo a gruñidos- Siempre escapando de mí, sino fuera por esas chicas hubiera sido mío.

Rob caminaba cabizbajo por no lograr nada ese día, había cruzado la calle, pero de repente una camioneta negra se había estacionado detrás de él.

-¿Qué?- Unas manos salieron de la puerta arrastrando a Rob al interior de la camioneta, cerrándola rápidamente y conducir desenfrenado hasta salir de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto, bendiciones, y adiós.**

 **-Might**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: La fiesta**

* * *

Nuevamente en la ciudad de Elmore, en una tienda de comics, Lincoln había ido para comprar el nuevo número de su superhéroe favorito, Ace Savvy. El vendedor Larry, le había vendido el comic con amabilidad.

Después de haber comprado el comic, Lincoln se dirigió a comprarse un helado. Pero curiosamente el vendedor era el mismo que le había vendido el comic. Lincoln no preguntó y se dirigió de vuelta a la residencia Watterson.

Lincoln tomaba su helado tranquilamente y llegó a tiempo a la casa, para leer su comic, claro que al no estar en su hogar no podría leer en ropa interior, claro que no le molestaría eso demasiado ya que idearía un plan para poder leer a gusto.

Se sentó en el sillón para empezar a leer el cómic, cuando de pronto el timbre sonó.

-¡Ahora voy!- dijo Darwin bajando las escaleras rápidamente.

-Hola, traigo una carta para Darwin Watterson y Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln al oír eso fue a la puerta también, y se sorprendió de haber visto de nuevo al vendedor de antes ahora vestido como juglar y cargando una cajita.

-Traigo una invitación para ustedes.

Larry abrió la caja y de ella salió un brillo cegador.

-Ahora no veo nada- dijo Lincoln cegado por la luz.

Darwin ya conocía la rutina y cerró los ojos- Vengan a la fiesta de Masami, deben traer un ligue… Esto es malo.

-Sí, lo sé, lo he visto quince veces, el doctor dijo que desaparecía en unos días, meses, o años.

Luego Larry se retiró tropezándose con todo lo que encuentre en frente.

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Lincoln y Darwin pensaban en qué hacer para ir a la fiesta de Masami.

-¿Qué es un ligue?- dijo Lincoln.

-Ligue es el término relacionado a una persona con posibilidad de relación- dijo Boberto pasando de largo- Es como una liga que te liga a otro- Boberto se fue.

-Está bien- dijo Lincoln con una ceja levantada- ¿A quién piensas llevar Darwin?

-Yo…- dijo Darwin nervioso volteando a ver disimuladamente a Carrie quien estaba unas mesas cerca.

Lincoln sonrió al ver la vergüenza de Darwin. En eso se acercó Masami a su mesa.

-¿Chicos recibieron mi invitación?- dijo ella con confianza.

-Todavía veo borroso por la sorpresa- dijo Lincoln haciendo que Masami riera.

-Oh Lincoln, eres muy divertido, cómo es una fiesta para mi cumpleaños próximo, quiero invitarte a ti como mi pareja especial.

-Oh muy amable Masami, pero yo…

-Masami, nos disculpas un momento- dijo Darwin interrumpiendo a Lincoln y llevándoselo a otra mesa.

-Hagas lo que hagas no la vayas a rechazar.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque su padre es una persona muy importante en Elmore, sí la rechazas, ella podría hacer que su padre te haga la vida difícil.

-¿Y qué haré entonces?

-Solo ve con ella y tratas de persuadirla para que no sienta nada por ti.

-Suena a un buen plan.

Después de eso Darwin y Lincoln volvieron con Masami, Lincoln aceptando la invitación de Masami. Masami se marchó con una sonrisa, ahora Lincoln tendría que pensar en algún plan para poder rechazar a Masami pero con cariño.

Por otra parte Lincoln decidió a ayudar a Darwin en su ligue con Carrie, se notaba que al chico le gustaba. Así que le dijo que le ayudará a invitarle a la fiesta.

En eso llegó Penny para hablar con Lincoln y pedirle un favor.

-Hola Linc.

-Hola Penny.

-Oye te puedo pedir un pequeño favor.

-Está bien.

-¿Puedo ir contigo a la fiesta de Masami?

-Lo siento, ella ya me lo pidió, ¿Por qué?

-Lo que pasa es que con Gumball en otra ciudad hay un chico que tratará de molestarme para que lo acompañe.

-¿Quién es ese?

-Tobías.

Penny volteó a ver a Tobías quien se escondió rápidamente en un bote de basura para que no lo viera, pero no serviría de nada.

-Discúlpame pero no puedo ayudarte.

-Lo entiendo, gracias de todos modos.

Lincoln después de despedirse de Penny llevó a Darwin donde Carrie para invitarla a la fiesta. Carrie estaba comiendo tranquilamente, Darwin estaba lejos de ella a sus espaldas, Lincoln lo empuja y luego se esconde detrás de una columna. Darwin caminaba lentamente hacia Carrie, pero cuando sintió que Carrie iba a voltear rápidamente se escondió en un cesto de basura, Carrie al no ver a nadie se marchó después de haber comido, y tiró las sobras a la basura.

Darwin la vio irse con una cáscara de banana sobre su cabellera, y se decepcionó de sí mismo porque había hecho un Gumball.

Lincoln también lo hizo y se golpeó la frente con su palma.

Por parte de Penny…

-No.

-Por favor Leslie- dijo Penny rogándole a su primo ir con ella a la fiesta de Masami.

-No querida- dijo Leslie.

-Por faaaaaa.

-¿Por qué no solo rechazas a Tobía como siempre?

-Porque no va a dejar de molestarme hasta que acepte ir con él- dijo Penny imaginándose la situación.

-Está bien linda, pero no creas que será barato.

-Sí, sí, sí, gracias- dijo Penny abrazando a Leslie.

En eso Penny se pudo retirar ya tranquila de tener una excusa para poder evitar a Tobiás, después de toparse con él, le había explicado todo, y Tobías había quedado decepcionado, y al ver a Teri acercarse le silbó para coquetearle pero ella le golpeó con un libro.

* * *

Al caer la noche Richard estaba llevando tanto a Lincoln como a Darwin a la fiesta de Masami.

-Vaya Lincoln te envidió, apenas unos meses aquí y ya te invitan a fiestas, cuando tenía tu edad, las únicas fiestas a las que iba eran los cumpleaños de mi mamá- comentó Richard.

-Eh, gracias señor Watterson- dijo Lincoln.

Ya habían llegado a la mansión de Masami, donde ambos chicos se hallaban parados, se dirigieron a unos guardias.

-Invitación- dijo un guardia escaneando las retinas de ambos chicos.

Un pitido que dio positivo le posibilitó la entrada.

Estaban en un patio de césped gigante, había globos, un concierto, serpentinas, botanas y una fuente de chocolate, una fiesta que alguien quería ir sin obligación.

Lincoln y Darwin se quedaron asombrados, pero fue cuando llegó Masami que entendieron que no todo sería perfecto.

-¡Lincoln! Y Darwin.

-Hola Masami- dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa forzada.

-Bienvenidos a mi fiesta, Darwin ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

-Eh, yo no traje pareja- decía nervioso el moreno.

-Pues más te vale tener una sí quieres permanecer aquí- dijo ella con rudeza.

En eso Darwin le susurró suerte a Gumball mientras él se ocupaba de encontrar a una chica sin pareja.

-Ven Lincoln, hay muchas cosas que te asombrarán- dijo Masami tomando a Lincoln del brazo.

Darwin buscaba alguien que pudiera aceptarlo para estar en la fiesta de Masami, fue con Carmen pero ella obviamente estaba con Alan, ambos estaban en los bocadillos dándose de comer el uno al otro. Pensó en Tina, pero luego la vio bailando con el enorme de Héctor. Buscó a más chicas, vio a Teri con Clayton, Clayton hacía imitaciones de chicos en la fiesta mientras Teri procuraba no acercársele. Fue con Molly, pero ella estaba con Boberto, quien se veía como una computadora procesando información. Fue a ver a Sarah, de seguro ella aceptaría ser su acompañante, pero vio que estaba con banana Joe. Fue a ver a Jamie, pero ella estaba con William, y sujetándolo con una correa. Probó con su última carta. Sussie.

-Sussie, je… te gustaría ser… mi acompañante- decía Darwin con nerviosismo y temor.

-Me encantaría joven Darwin pero ya tengo acompañante- dijo Sussie.

-Enserio ¿Quién?

-¡Él!- dijo ella alegremente sujetando a Tobías y alzándolo sin esfuerzo.

-Hola amigo- dijo Tobías saludando nerviosamente.

-Ok, adiós.

Darwin se había rendido, y comenzó a comer botanas sentado en una esquina, en eso Penny llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Darwin, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Fui a buscar alguien que sea mi pareja para que Masami no me saque de la fiesta, pero todos ya tienen pareja- Dijo Darwin con pesadumbre.

-No todas- dijo Penny señalando a Carrie quien al igual que Darwin estaba relegada en una esquina.

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste a ella?

-Lo intenté, pero me acobardé.

-Bueno, no es muy tarde, te llevaré con ella.

Pasando a otra escena, Masami le enseñaba a Lincoln los interiores de su mansión, Lincoln veía asombrado con ojos de niño en dulcería la reluciente cantidad de cosas que tenía Masami. Le enseñó sus lujos, como una gran plasma, una pecera llena de peces exóticos, un cocinero personal, una piscina, y algo que impactó a Lincoln.

-Tengo un salón repleto de revistas y películas.

Lincoln se asombró al ver la habitación llena de comics y mangas de edición limitada, películas blue ray, versiones extendidas, y comentarios del director, encontró todos sus gustos en cuanto a entretenimiento.

-Todo esto puede ser tuyo, si…

Lincoln oyó esas palabras y nada bueno se imaginaba.

-Sí, decides ser mi novio- ahí está la trampa.

-Oye Masami- Lincoln tendría que decirle la verdad- Eres una chica muy bonita, y tienes de verdad una mansión increíble, pero no puedo ser tu novio.

Masami lo vio en silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno yo…

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Bueno… bueno sí.

-Ya veo.

-¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-Sí, lo entiendo, no soy suficiente para ti.

-No, no, no es eso.

-¡Mentiras!- Masami comenzó a hacer una rabieta. Fue corriendo a una habitación, y en esa sacó un aparato.

En la fiesta, Darwin se acercaba a Carrie, Penny estaba ahí para que no escapara.

-Hola Carrie.

-Oh, Penny hola.

-Darwin tiene algo que decirte.

-Sí, hola Carrie- dijo Darwin algo nervioso.

-Ho-hola Darwin- dijo de igual manera Carrie.

-Te ves bien.

-Gracias.

-Oye… quería pre-preguntarte sí.

-¿Sí?...

Penny veía con ternura a los tortolitos.

-Sí te gustaría…- Un ruido interrumpió las palabras de Darwin alterando a todos los presentes.

Una gran ventisca comenzó a azotar a todos en el lugar. Era como si un poderoso tornado comenzara a formarse en ese mismo punto, Lincoln comenzó a correr afuera de la mansión muy aterrado.

-Lincoln ¿Qué pasó?

-Traté de ser suave con ella.

-Parece que no lo suficiente.

Todos los invitados trataron de sostenerse de lo que encontraban para no ser absorbidos por el tornado, pero de este salían truenos.

-¿Qué le pasa a Masami?- dijo Penny.

-Me pidió ser su novio, pero no podía serlo- dijo Lincoln.

-¿Le explicaste por qué?

-Sí, pero no lo tomó muy bien.

Uno de los relámpagos salió golpeando una palmera arrastrando a Molly y a banana Joe al torbellino. El viento intentó arrastrar a Carrie pero Darwin logró alcanzar su mano agarrándola con fuerza, jalándola hacia él, y ambos se abrazaron mientras se sostenían de un árbol.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Darwin.

-Tienen que hablar con ella- dijo Alan sosteniendo a Carmen mientras agarraba la cerca- Deben llegar a su corazón y tranquilizarla.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Muy seguro.

-Tendré que arriesgarme- dijo Lincoln, luego se soltó, siendo absorbido por el torbellino.

Utilizó diferentes escombros para impulsarse por los anillos de ese torbellino, luego vio al centro de la calamidad, Masami se tornó en un tono negrizco y sus ojos se volvieron blancos brillantes.

-¡Masami!

-¡¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?!

-¡No hay nada de malo!

-¡ ¿Entonces por qué no quieres estar conmigo?!

-No es eso Masami, yo creo que eres una chica asombrosa pero…- Un rayo golpeó el soporte de Lincoln, haciendo que cayera y se sostuviera en un pedazo de techo- Pero tienes que comprender, que a veces no puedes corresponder el amor de otra persona, eso yo también lo descubrí hace mucho tiempo, pero no es para desanimarse, porque algún día… tú también encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda.

Masami comprendió todo lo que decía Lincoln, y una expresión de tristeza y resignación la invadió, comenzó a calmarse, apagó el aparato que tenía, el torbellino se deshizo dejando tranquilos pero con los pelos alzados a los presentes, por todo el alboroto que se hizo es que vino la policía.

* * *

Un momento después de lo que ocurrió, el oficial, quien era un hombre obeso con bello facial dejándose notar, hablaba con Masami, quien usaba una manta cubriéndola los hombros.

-Hija- dijo el padre de Masami yendo apresurado a consolar a su hija.

-Señor, tengo que hablar con su hija.

-¿Qué ocurrió oficial?

-Es mi culpa papi- dijo Masami- Usé un aparato que originó este desastre.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese aparato, jovencita?- dijo el oficial.

-Un hombre en una camioneta roja me la vendió, dijo que era muy especial, veo que no mentía.

-Tenemos que confiscarlo señorita.

Masami les entregó ese aparato que controla el clima.

-Disculpe, podría hablar con mis amigos ¿Por favor?- Preguntó Masami.

-Puedes hacerlo- dijo el policía.

Masami fue donde Lincoln quien estaba junto con Darwin, Penny, y Carrie.

-Lincoln, quiero pedirte una disculpa, por la forma en que actué.

-Descuida, todos cometemos errores, si te dijera los que yo he hecho.

-Eres un chico dulce, espero que esa chica que quieres sepa apreciarlo- dijo Masami con un tono de burla y se despidió de Lincoln con un beso en la mejilla.

Por su parte Darwin hablaba con Carrie.

-Bueno… fue una noche divertida- dijo Darwin.

-Sí, fue bastante alocada- decía Carrie con timidez.

-Oye, no sé si te gustaría alguna vez… quizás comer un helado.

-Sí, eso me gustaría- decía Carrie sonrojada.

Después de un momento incómodo Darwin se despidió de ella, y poco antes de que se alejaran Carrie volvió rápidamente para darle un beso en la mejilla a Darwin.

-Todo está claro ahora- dijo Darwin susurrando antes de desmayarse.

Penny y Lincoln tuvieron que cargar a Darwin al auto de Richard al momento de irse de vuelta a casa.

Cuando entraron al auto Darwin ya había despertado.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal la fiesta?- dijo Richard con una sonrisa.

-No sé cómo expresarla con palabras, así que cantaré.

Y así Darwin, junto a Lincoln y Richard, comenzaron a cantar una canción montañesa, mientras en el auto se dirigían a casa.

* * *

En una noche oscura, la luna es la única fuente de luz, sirve mucho para alumbrar un poco en la insana negrura que consume el mundo cuando las horas del día han llegado a su fin, bajo esa luz lunar hay un vehículo moviéndose a toda velocidad, con el objetivo de lucrar con aquellos objetos robados, provenientes de misteriosos orígenes.

* * *

 **Hola chicos, ¿ya habían imaginado la apariencia de Penny humana? Pues encontré en google imágenes una imagen que podría servir de referencia, es Penny con piel morena y cabello rubio, imagino que antes se lo teñía de castaño por cuestiones personales de su familia y Gumball le hizo ver que su cabello rubio era muy hermoso, desde ahí ella lleva el cabello rubio con brillo de rapunzel, nada más dramático, jeje. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, nos vemos en la siguiente, ya sé que no nos vemos, pero es una formalidad, les deseo muchas bendiciones, espero que su crush no les haga crush el corazón, y hasta la próxima.**

 **Att: Might**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: Resolución de baile la secuela**

* * *

Ya un tiempo en Royal Woods y Gumball ya se estaba acostumbrado, conoció a un viejo gruñón que vive al lado, le recordó a su vecino el Sr. Robbinson. También tuvo problemas lidiando con la belleza de una profesora sustituta, y después enfrentar a Luan y su infernal día favorito.

Después de pasar tantas cosas Gumball se hallaba en la cafetería de la escuela pensando en que nada más extraño puede pasar. En eso Jordan chica se acerca a él.

-Hola Gumball.

-¡Ahh!

Jordan había aparecido de repente asustando a Gumball.

-¿Qué ocurre Jordan?

-Nada, quería hablarte sobre el baile de esta noche, es el baile de Sadie Hawkins.

-¿Sadie Hawkins hará un baile?

-No genio, es el nombre del baile, es un baile donde las chicas invitan a los chicos.

-Ah, ya sé a dónde llevará esto, lo siento pero Gumball Watterson no está interesado en acompañarte.

-No me refería a eso, yo no quiero invitarte, mi amiga Cristina quiere invitarte.

-Okay, pues dile que no voy a ir.

-No lo entiendes Gumball, tú vas a ir, y vas a ir con ella- decía con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué crees que lo haría?

-Porque si no lo haces, la próxima vez que vengas a la cafetería será dentro de un bote de basura- dijo Jordan retirándose intimidando a Gumball y sin dejarle tomar la última palabra.

Gumball vio irse a la chica malvada y un aire de temor lo invadió, esa chica siempre gruñe pero jamás le ha visto morder, pero no se arriesgaría a averiguar si lo hace, así que pensó en algo, si Cristina no lo encuentra, no lo invita, así que decidió comer bajo la mesa oculto.

-Hola Gumball ¿Qué haces?- dijo Clyde asomando la cabeza debajo de la mesa.

-Hola Clyde, me escondo para que no inviten al baile Sadie Hawkins.

-Mmmm, ¿A qué me recuerda eso?

-En fin, ayúdame para que no me encuentren.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Rusty llegando junto a Liam y Zach.

-Gumball se esconde de las chicas.

-¿Por qué el querría hacer eso?- dijo Liam.

-No quiere que le inviten al baile Sadie Hawkins.

-¿Por qué no Gumball?- dijo Zach agachándose también.

-Porque tengo novia, y no quiero nada que ver con otra chica.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?- dijo Rusty.

-Porque Jordan chica me amenazó con meterme al basurero si no la llevaba al baile.

-Me parece razonable- dijo Zach.

-Bueno van a ayudarme o qué- dijo Gumball molesto por estar debajo de la mesa.

Clyde reunió a los muchachos y los junto en modo de idear un plan.

-Bien chicos, posición evasiva nivel dos.

-¡Listos!

Clyde junto a los chicos formaron una barrera para que Gumball se pusiera por detrás, los chicos caminaban por los pasillos y se dirigían con cautela al salón de clase donde Gumball estaría a salvo, pero una pequeña interrupción los detuvo.

-Hola Clyde- era Haiku, amiga de Lucy.

-H-Hola Haiku.

-Oye quería invitarte al baile Sadie Hawkins, eres el único mortal a quien pienso invitar.

-Oh me encantaría Haiku, pero ahora estoy un poco ocupado, te veo esta noche- decía Clyde algo apurado.

-Oye Haiku, de casualidad sabes si las otras chicas también van a ir- preguntó Rusty deshaciendo el muro humano.

-¡Rusty!- dijo Liam también deshaciendo el muro- Tenemos que seguir cubriendo a Gumball.

-¿Cubrirlo de qué?

-¡AHHH!-Gritaron los chicos por la aparición sorpresa de Cristina.

-De nada solo- Rusty habló con nerviosismo- ¡Adiós!

El peli naranja huyó, seguido de Liam y Zach.

-Lo siento Gumball- dijo Clyde también huyendo.

Haiku solo se alejó caminando.

-Oye Gumball, me preguntaba si…- Cristina iba a pedírselo.

Gumball vio a lo lejos a Jordan junto a Cookie, la pequeña sostenía un bate de beisbol.

-¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile Sadie Hawkins?- Cristina estaba nerviosa.

-Eh… Está bien- dijo Gumball con una sonrisa forzada.

-¿En serio?- dijo ella emocionada.

-Sí…

-Oh, es genial, bueno, te veo en la fiesta- luego de eso Cristina se marchó.

Cuando Cristina ya se había alejado lo suficiente Gumball pensó en voz alta.

-¿Qué diría Darwin ahora mismo?

-Me sorprende tu debilidad querido hermano- dijo Darwin imaginario.

-Oh, cállate- dijo Gumball esfumando ese pensamiento.

Gumball pensó en pedirles consejos a las chicas Loud, pero al hablar con ellas, le contaron un montón de cosas sobre, el baile más importante en la vida de toda chica haciéndolo entender porque Jordan le exigía que fuera con Cristina.

Ahora Gumball tendrá que resignarse y soportar la noche con Cristina, y tratar de que no llegue a más.

* * *

De noche, en el gimnasio de la escuela es dónde estaban celebrando el dichoso baile, la señorita Jhonson estaba organizando una rifa, y muchos de sus compañeros bailaban en la pista, mientras que sus amigos estaban en la mesa de bocadillos. Fue con ellos al no ver a Cristina por ninguna parte.

-Chicos, gracias por abandonarme.

-Lo siento Gumball, sentí pánico- dijo Rusty.

-Sí, sí, ahora para remediarlo tienen que estar conmigo todo el baile y no separarse de mí.

-Sí, lo que digas… esperen, miren chicos, llegaron- dijo Liam señalando a tres chicas que habían aceptado la invitación, siendo estas Polly, Tabi y Risas. Así abandonando nuevamente a Gumball.

-No te preocupes Gumball, yo seguiré contigo- dijo Clyde.

-Hola Clyde- dijo Haiku asustando a ambos chicos.

-H-Hola Haiku- dijo Clyde recuperando el aliento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Gumball no quiere estar solo con Cristina así que lo acompañaré.

-Bueno, yo también voy a estar con ustedes, no tengo nada más que hacer.

Genial, pensó Gumball, así ninguna tensión romántica puede suceder cuando venga Cristina. Hablando de ella, Cristina había aparecido, y vino muy arreglada.

-Hola Gumball, y hola Clyde.

Clyde saludaba alegre con la mano, Haiku hacía lo mismo.

-Gumball ¿Quieres bailar?

-Me encantaría pero estoy haciendo compañía a Clyde con su cita, es que no pueden permanecer solos porque se avergüenzan- dijo con una mano cubriéndole la boca como disimular que no habla.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Clyde y Haiku molestos por ese comentario.

-Sí, así que creo que no podré bailar por ahora.

Haiku molesta por lo que dijo se acercó a Gumball- Oye, Gumball ¿Cierto? Ya no te necesitamos, creo que Clyde y yo iremos a bailar por esa parte, así que nos vemos- dijo Haiku tomando a Clyde de la muñeca y llevándoselo. Gumball se alarmó por ese acontecimiento.

-Bueno, creo que ahora podemos bailar- Cristina también llevó a Gumball a rastras a la pista de baile.

Cristina bailaba con gusto mientras Gumball se esforzaba por parecer que no tiene una úlcera, por sus cercanías estaban Liam bailando junto a Tabi haciendo guitarras de viento, Zach y Risas hacían equilibrio sobre unas esferas de goma, Rusty y Polly hacían volteretas, y Clyde estaba con Haiku.

-¿En serio quieres bailar Haiku?- Cuestionó Clyde.

-En realidad no, solo quería alejarme de ese chico.

-Bueno Gumball no es tan malo una vez que lo conoces.

-¿Me dirás que jamás te has irritado con él? Yo apenas lo conozco y acabo de llevarte a la pista de baile.

-Bueno, sí, pero al pasar tiempo con él y conocerlo ya no era tan molesto, decidí darle una oportunidad.

-Tu simpatía con la gente será tu perdición Clyde.

-Bueno, alguien tiene que ver el lado bueno de las personas.

Ese comentario por alguna razón le provocó una sonrisa a Haiku- Quizás tienes razón, vamos a bailar.

-Wow, eso sí es una sorpresa.

El Dj seguía con la música, y de pronto se le ocurrió poner la música lenta, las parejas ya empezaban a juntarse, y fue cuando Gumball ya no sabía qué hacer. Cristina se acercó a él, pero el peli-azul la apartó.

-¿Pasa algo Gumball?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…- Jordan seguía acechándolo viéndolo de reojo mientras bailaba- Es que… quiero ir a un lugar más apartado.

Cristina se sonrojó por lo que propuso Gumball pero solo siguió la corriente, ya en un lugar más apartado, y asegurándose de que Jordan no los vigilaba Gumball pudo explicarle la verdad a Cristina.

-Escucha Cristina, yo no debería estar aquí.

-¿Por qué no?

-La verdad es que yo tengo una novia que me espera en casa, y siento que no es correcto bailar contigo, ¿Lo entiendes?

Cristina se sintió algo decepcionada con Gumball, pero era razonable, y no se atrevería a armar un torbellino por la ira.

-¿Y por qué aceptaste la invitación?

-Eh… Es que temí que Jordan me haría papilla si no aceptaba tu invitación.

-Oh Jordan- dijo Cristina con una sonrisa tierna- Esa chica siempre es tan radical. No te preocupes, yo le explico la situación.

-Gracias por entender.

-De nada… entonces ¿Amigos?

-Amigos- Gumball y Cristina estrecharon su mano.

Gumball y Cristina volvieron a la pista de baile, pero ahora se divertían con un peso más ligero, Gumball ya no se sentía incómodo con la chica, y Cristina estaba alegre de tener al menos un nuevo amigo. El Dj había dejado la música lenta para terminar la fiesta con una más alegre, pero un descuido hizo que regara su vaso con ponche y la máquina se arruine.

-¡Oh no! ¿Ahora cómo continuaremos la fiesta?

-Descuida, estoy preparada para cualquier situación como esta- dijo Tabi- ¿Están listas chicas?

-Más que listas- dijo Polly alzando un puño.

-Esta fiesta se pondrá electrizante jajajaja ¿Entienden?- dijo Risas.

Después de hacer una llamada, Tabi ya tuvo un equipo listo en menos de diez segundos. Constaban de un piano, una batería, un bajo, y una guitarra eléctrica. Tabi puso a Risas con el bajo, a Haiku con el piano, a Polly con la batería, y ella sería la guitarrista.

El tema empezó con unas suaves notas provenientes del piano de Haiku, ella tocaba con los ojos cerrados igual que las demás chicas. Los profesores al ver la improvisación decidieron traer luces para iluminar el escenario. Polly golpeaba suavemente los tambores, y Risas junto a Tabi tocaban un solo acorde.

Luego de tocar así por unos segundos, las cuatro chicas se comenzaron a alocar. Haiku aplastaba las teclas, Tabi rasgaba los acordes, Risas sacaba la lengua mientras tocaba y Polly golpeaba con fuerza los tambores.

Una iluminación de colores azotaba la pista de baile, y todos se movían sin cesar y sin preocuparse por seguir el ritmo.

* * *

Se acabó la fiesta, es hora de algo serio, pues Rob se encontraba tambaleándose por las sacudidas que la camioneta tenía por pisar baches, golpeándose la cabeza repetidas veces. Rob estaba con un pañuelo en la boca impidiéndole hablar, y estaba atado de manos y pies.

Después de un alborotado viaje es que la camioneta se abrió, Rob estaba nervioso, pues temía lo peor, pero una voz le dijo algo que le interesaría.

-Rob, bienvenido al campamento para villanos, vimos tus patéticos intentos de acabar con un niño, y decidimos traerte aquí para fortalecer tus habilidades y convertirte en un villano respetable… ¿Te interesa?

A Rob lo desataron, este vio a su alrededor, todo lo que dijo parecía verídico, así que su respuesta se reflejaría en un ceño fruncido y una sonrisa maléfica.

* * *

 **Ya se lo que piensas, Might, esa ya lo vimos con Lincoln, y es cierto, hice que ambos chicos enfrentaran a una fiesta y a una chica, ¿Por qué? No me pregunten, ahora el próximo episodio será uno... especial, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora, hasta la próxima, muchas bendiciones, no sean cretinos, a la gente no le gustan los cretinos (Aunque a veces uno no puede evitarlo), y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: El caso perdido de Royal Woods**

* * *

 _ **¿Han visto el trailer de Invader Zim: Enter the florpus? Bueno, si quieren escuchen la música del trailer mientras leen el capítulo para ponerlos en ambiente.**_

* * *

Una vista de lejos a un viejo campamento, se puede ver un letrero con madera vieja y negra, como si se hubiera carbonizado, habían cercas de mallas negras con púas, y cabañas que parecían llevar años ahí.

Cerca de esas cabañas había unos chicos, estos estaban corriendo carreras de ida y vuelta, y sus instructores, eran hombres altos y flacos con una apariencia descuidada, llevaban látigos y con ellos motivaban a los jóvenes a correr las vueltas.

Rob, era uno de esos chicos que corría sin cesar, el cielo estaba nublado y era ya el atardecer, dándole un ambiente mórbido al lugar.

Rob corría varias vueltas aunque le faltara el aliento. Después tuvo que hacer entrenamiento con flecha y arco, fallando cada tiro que tenía. Cada fallo es un golpe de agua a alta presión que salía de una manguera por los instructores.

Rob cada día que pasaba en ese campamento sufría como un esclavo, pero como dice el viejo dicho, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

Cada noche, en vez de dormir, Rob se paraba en el césped mojado y hacía calentamientos. Bastantes flexiones, tanto en noche seca como lluviosa, abdominales, levantaba troncos con las piernas, y hacía más abdominales.

Una flexión, una y otra vez, sin parar, durante bastantes noches. Tomaba descansos de tres horas, para aumentar más su coraje, y este usarlo para superar las pruebas que los instructores le daban.

Comenzó a mejorar en su habilidad para disparar flechas, aumentando cada vez más las distancias, para dar un tiro de muchos metros, con una flecha incendiada, y dando justo en el blanco a la foto de su enemigo.

Tuvo más fuerza, partía troncos por la mitad con un hacha, y mientras partía uno, otro más venía. Los estudiantes levantaban troncos para fortalecer sus brazos, y Rob por su esfuerzo los levantaba más alto que nadie.

También realizó persecuciones y emboscadas, donde los estudiantes tendrían que atraparlo, Rob ponía trampas en el bosque para que cada uno, por uno, cayera víctima de una de sus trampas, quedando colgados en todas las ramas, Rob los remataría golpeándolos con tomates.

Levantaba pesas junto a los otros campistas, Rob no se andaba con rodeos, este alzaría pesas más pesadas que los otros reclutas, pidiendo alzar pesas del tamaño de dos balones de fútbol.

También entrenaba su mente, calculando trampas, poniéndolas en práctica. Trampas yendo de lo básico a lo más letal.

Bajo lluvia y truenos, Rob completaba sus días de entrenamiento, y fortalecía su odio con puro esfuerzo y lágrimas.

Ahora estaba listo, había cumplido los días de entrenamiento, después de haber terminado el campamento, se paró bajo la salida y vio al horizonte, con su único ojo prendiendo en llamas.

-Gumball Watterson… ¡prepárate para ser destruido!

* * *

 **Episodio cortito, pero sirve de introducción al arco final del fic, hasta la próxima, muchas bendiciones, no destruyan a sus enemigos, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Confrontación Parte 1**

* * *

Rob, se ocultaba entre las sombras, esperando el momento perfecto.

La camioneta roja seguía su curso con normalidad, estaba en una autopista muy lejos de la civilización, y el único que sabía su ubicación era Rob, fue cuando Rob después de haber mejorado su habilidad en trampas fue que logró poner una mina en la carretera para que la camioneta se volteara, la camioneta por suerte volvió a estar derecha, pero estaba muy dañada con múltiples abolladuras y quemaduras.

A Rob poco le interesaba, y vio que el conductor estaba inconsciente, así que solo abrió la puerta para buscar su objetivo, y fue cuando lo encontró, era un control pequeño, pero pelgroso.

* * *

En Royal Woods, ya había pasado varios meses, y el examen final de Gumball para decidir si va a volver a la escuela Elmore estaba muy cerca, lo que ponía muy tenso al peli azul ya que todavía estaba muy lejos de ser alguien muy inteligente.

Las chichas lo vieron dar vueltas varias veces por la sala.

-¿Qué ocurre Gumball?- dijo Lori junto a las demás chicas.

-Nada, nada, no estoy preocupado de que el examen final será dentro de poco, y tengo tanto conocimiento en mi cabeza, como aire en una canica.

-Gumball está bien estar preocupado y…

-¡Que no estoy preocupado!

-Lo que Lori quiere decir, es que te vamos a ayudar amigo- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿Cuántas hermanas Loud se necesitarían para que apruebes tu examen?- dijo Luan.

-Gracias chicas, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

Después de decir eso, las chicas se vieron entre ellas con una sonrisa.

Gumball hacía abdominales en una rama en el parque con Lynn viéndolo mientras le tenía un libro, cada vez que Gumball levantaba la cabeza, leía rápidamente las definiciones de las palabras que parecían sacadas de una lengua alienígena, como barullo.

Después de que esa rama se partiera, Gumball siguió su entrenamiento del cerebro, jugando damas chinas con Lola, y en cada movimiento tenía que responder una pregunta bien, o si no, no movería las fichas, y recibiría un reglazo.

Leni, también ayudaba, solo sostenía un libro sentada en la cama, mientras Gumball hacía abdominales igual que en el parque, solo que esta vez ninguna rama se caería.

Gumball tenía frente suyo, diferentes ecuaciones escritas en una pizarra, y por cada ecuación que hacía mal, recibiría descargas eléctricas de un bastón que Lisa tenía en mano, Lily tenía una barita con la que golpearía a Gumball si hacía mal una ecuación.

Para aptitud abstracta, Gumball tenía de mentor a Luan, Gumball tenía que anotar el ángulo de las figuras y secuencias imaginarias, y si hacía una mal, recibiría agua en la cara. Luna apoyaba con música de estudio, un violín para ser más exacto, tocaba una melodía épica.

Para dominio científico, ayudaba Lana, ya que las preguntas que le tenía preparado era sobre el reino animal y vegetal, Lana tenía las preguntas en un libro y acompañado de Lola le hacía correr a Gumball alrededor de la cuadra, mientras Lola conducía el carrito, Gumball iba detrás de ellas y Lana le dictaba algunos hechos.

Para dominio Lingüístico sus tutoras serían Lori, Luna y Lucy. Haciéndole escribir una palabra en una pizarra, y escribir un texto con esa palabra, y una rima. Luna ayudaba también con música de violín épica.

En una ocasión Gumball había escapado de las chicas para relajarse en el sofá, pero cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse, una Lynn salvaje aparece tacleándolo, para que después aparezca Lana y lo amarre como ha ganado y lo lleve de vuelta a estudiar.

Pasaban las horas y Gumball estaba parado sobre la casa de Charles, haciendo poses de karate frente al cielo rojo por el atardecer, sosteniendo un libro de física.

Gumball cada vez dominaba más los temas de estudio, incluso estaba listo para un examen físico.

Resolvía ecuaciones y problemas de alta complejidad, usando alegorías de sus cosas favoritas, creaba oraciones como todo un erudito, distinguía los ángulos de una figura y completaba secuencias como un rompecabezas, y estudiaba a la tierra misma y sus animales hasta ensuciándose las manos.

Las chicas vieron a Gumball, pateando libros con patadas de karate y apilándolos atrás suyo con el sol justo frente a su nuca, mostrando a Gumball con una pose negra, insinuando una preparación de caricatura bien hecha.

Llegó la noche y Gumball estaba en la sala relajándose antes de su desafío, las chicas habían traído pizza, veían tele, y estaban todas acomodadas en la sala, ya sea en el sofá o en el piso, y tenían bolsas de dormir, planeaban tener una pijamada.

-Gracias chicas, gracias a su exagerado entrenamiento estoy listo para dar ese examen, aunque seamos sinceros toda esa preparación se me va a olvidar cuando vuelva a casa, ¡Por ustedes chicas!- dijo Gumball sosteniendo su soda en alto- Y por mí claro.

-Por ti Gumball, para que apruebes tu examen- dijo Lana haciendo lo mismo.

-¡Por Gumball!- dijeron todas las chicas al unísono.

-Mañana, tendré mi gran confrontación.

* * *

Llegó el día, Gumball estaba caminando por el pasillo de la escuela, a enfrentar su destino. A sus lados estaban sus compañeros, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Jordan, Cristina, Cookie, Penélope, y otros compañeros cuyos nombres no recordaba, todos apoyándole.

-Suerte Gumball.

-Tú puedes.

-Creemos en ti.

-Puedes hacerlo.

Gumball entró al salón, solo había una banca, en el centro, y la señorita Johnson en frente suyo, le entregó el examen, y le deseó suerte. Gumball tomó el lápiz, era hora de la verdad.

Pasaron dos horas, y Gumball por fin salió del salón.

Sus compañeros estaban intrigados.

-¿Qué tal te fue?- dijo Clyde.

-Yo…- dijo Gumball con tristeza.

-¡Aprobó!- gritó la maestra Johnson detrás de Gumball.

Todos los estudiantes se alegraron y gritaron, tomaron a Gumball y lo cargaron como si hubiera hecho algo importante.

* * *

Gumball corría extasiado a la casa Loud, había aprobado, jamás creyó poder lograrlo, era solo cuestión de tiempo para volver a casa, pero antes quería agradecer a los Loud, por ser tan paciente con él, y ayudarlo.

Entró a la casa- ¡Chicas no van a creer lo que ha pasado! ¡Aprobé! Y no podría haberlo logrado sin ustedes- Gumball lanzó la mochila al sillón- ¡Deberían haber visto la cara de todos allí! ¡En especial del director Huggins! Debía haber traído una cámara ja, ja… ¿Chicas?

Había algo inusual, la casa estaba callada, pero se suponía que a esa hora todos debían estar en casa, bueno, no le daría vueltas al asunto, quizás solo fueron a comprar algo entre todos, quizás un pastel para él, no le dio importancia cuando escuchó un ruido en el sótano. Fue a ver que era, y estaba oscuro, logro distinguir el interruptor, fue hasta allí y prendió. Por fin había iluminación, volteó al sonido.

-¡AHHHH!

-Mmmm…

La familia Loud, toda la familia Loud estaban atada, frente a la caldera, las chicas y los padres, y a un lado las mascotas, tanto las de Lana como las del resto de la familia.

Gumball estuvo a punto de desatarlos. Pero luego escuchó una voz.

-Hola… Gumball.

-¿Ah?... ¿Ross?

-¡Soy Rob por todos los rayos!

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para vengarme de ti- dijo este con una voz siniestra.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo Gumball apuntando al control que tenía Rob en su mano.

-Es un pequeño juguetito que me ayudará a destruirte- Rob estaba a punto de hacer algo con el control.

Pero antes de que intente algo, Lynn logró desatarse y arremetió con fuerza a Rob, comenzó a darle varios golpes y lo arrinconó contra la pared, sostenía sus brazos y trataba de someterlo, pero rápidamente Rob logró recuperarse y superó en fuerza a Lynn, logrando alzarla para luego dejándola caer en el suelo inconsciente.

-Y ni siquiera tuve que usar el control- dijo Rob al ver a Lynn vencida.

-Rob, por favor, déjalos ir, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, y yo tampoco.

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo con furia- Tú eres la razón por la que me veo así, tú eres la razón por la que no tengo nada, bueno Gumball vengo para devolverte el favor.

Rob con el control logró hacer levitar a Gumball, golpeándolo contra el techo y llevándolo al segundo piso, dejando un agujero en el suelo, Rob se teletransportó atrás de Gumball, este trató de correr pero con el control parecía que corría un piso infinito, Gumball tuvo que sostenerse de la cama de la puerta del baño, pero luego se le ocurrió una idea, se dejó atraer por Rob así haciendo que ambos chocaran y el villano soltara el control.

Ambos quedaron en el suelo, y el control en frente de ellos, corrieron hacia el control pero Rob empujó a Gumball al cuarto de Lynn y Lucy, así Rob sostuvo el control, pero luego vio que se ha roto.

-Oh, oh.

-¿A qué te refieres con oh, oh?- dijo Gumball.

Una gran explosión surgió del control haciendo que Rob y Gumball desaparecieran en un domo de luz blanca.

Al disiparse la luz, ya no estaban.

* * *

Lynn había despertado, le dio dolor de cabeza, y vio a su familia atada, fue con ella rápidamente pero luego algo extraño sucedió.

Todo comenzó a flotar.

-¿Qué está pasando?

La soga que sostenía a la familia cobró vida y como serpiente se fue volando por una ventana del sótano.

-¿Nuestro sótano tiene ventanas?- dijo Lynn padre.

-Estoy bastante segura que no tantas- dijo Rita, al ver los orificios que salían en el sótano, rápidamente la familia salió de la casa.

Vieron su vecindario, y estaba todo, por así decirlo, roto.

-¡Louds! ¿Qué está sucediendo?- dijo el señor Gruñón podando su césped en un bucle donde el césped crecía como árbol.

-Algo extraño está ocurriendo- dijo Lori.

-Y no se detiene, ¡corran!- dijo Luna apartando a su familia de que unas nubes hechas de concreto les cayera encima.

Se quedaron en la calle y se vieron entre sí extrañados.

-¿Luan?

-¿Qué?- Luan se vio a sí misma, tenía traje de payaso- Esto sí que es una payasada, jajajaja ¿entienden?

-No es momento para bromas, Lisa, ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- dijo el señor Lynn.

-Al parecer, ha ocurrido una ruptura de la realidad, haciendo que este mundo no tenga sentido en lo absoluto.

Luego la familia vio a sus cabezas una águila gigante llevándose a Clyde mientras el gritaba por ayuda. La familia quería ayudarlo pero cómo podrían hacerlo.

Los autos en Royal Woods conducían en sentido contrario, Rusty, Liam y Zach por alguna razón terminaron dentro de un auto, y el conductor de ser un señor barbudo pasó a ser Jordan chica. Los cuatro chicos gritaron mientras trataban de no morir.

Cristina estaba tomando un helado con Cookie, cuando de pronto, Cookie se transformó en una galleta, Cristina por supuesto gritó asustada.

Chandler estaba en detención con el director Huggins vigilándolo, pero luego cambiaron lugares y edades. Chandler no entendió que pasaba pero no desaprovecharía ese momento para burlarse del director.

El entrenador y la maestra Johnson estaban en clases terminando el papeleo cuando de pronto los balones y los lápices terminaron persiguiéndolos a ambos.

De pronto criaturas extrañas comenzaron a aparecer de portales que se abrían al azar en la ciudad. En el cine, estaban viendo una película con monos voladores, y justos estos habían atravesado la pantalla, claro que la gente pensaba que era 3D, hasta que un mono le quitó las palomitas a una señora.

Todo era un caos total, apareció la señorita DiMartino corriendo despavorida de una bola amarilla gigante que se la quería comer.

Los ancianos, donde estaba Pop-pop estaban jugando ajedrez, cuando de pronto las fichas tuvieron tamaño humano y vida propia, jugándose una guerra de verdad.

Sam, Benny y Carol Pingrey estaban caminando viendo sus celulares hasta que estos los habían atrapado dentro, publicando textos que decían: Aaaahhhhhhh, y emoticones de susto y corazones.

Y así se podía ver con toda la ciudad, pasando cosas extrañas. Incluso los Casagrande terminaron en Royal Woods por una corriente de locura, y huyeron de unos autos monstruosos.

Ronnie Ann y Bobby vieron al Clyde siendo llevado por un águila gigante, Ronnie Ann vio que las calles comenzaban a quebrase y flotar así que la chica aprovechó eso para impulsarse y alcanzar a Clyde, saltó sobre el ave y después de darle unos fuertes golpes ambos cayeron varios metros al suelo, gritaban como niñitas, para luego darse cuenta de que ya habían aterrizado en brazos de Bobby.

-¿Clyde qué está pasando?- dijo Ronnie Ann.

-No lo sé, estaba viendo televisión, y luego me volteé por veinte minutos por la regla, y luego cuando regresé mi vista al televisor un águila me había llevado.

-¿Y cómo están los Loud?

-Los vi hace poco, quizás saben qué está pasando.

Así los tres chicos corrieron a la casa Loud, encontrándose con la familia sin poder escapar del vecindario, que por cierto, ya estaba roto, y los escombros flotando.

-¡Bobby!

-¡Bebé!

Lori y su novio se reunieron con un abrazo, y Ronnie Ann les preguntó que estaba pasando, Lisa le explicó su teoría, les alegró que Clyde esté bien, así que entraron a la casa para ir al laboratorio de Lisa, una vez ahí, un portal se abrió, echaron un vistazo y de repente vieron a Gumball.

-¡AHHHH!

-¡Gumball! ¿Dónde estás?

-Estoy en el vacío, parece la estática de un televisor, ¡Ayúdenme!- El portal se cerró después de eso.

-Sé lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Lisa con determinación y golpeando su palma.

Lisa tomó su control que puede llevarlos a cualquier dimensión.

-Muy bien familia, lo que vamos a ver puede dejarlos anonadados, así que les pido que mantengan la calma y…

Lisa fue interrumpida por una rasgadura en la realidad absorbiendo a los Loud, dejando en la ciudad solos a Clyde, Bobby, y Ronnie, quienes solo veían sorprendidos sin poder decir palabra alguna.

* * *

 **Okay, el fic se rompió jeje, quizás chicos ustedes hayan visto que la familia de Gumball no está tan presente, pero van a ver la participación que les voy a dar en este último arco, sin más que decir, hasta la próxima, bendiciones, cuiden mucho a sus hermanos, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Confrontación Parte 2**

* * *

Lincoln dormía plácidamente, luego se levantó, muy relajado de la cama, comió su desayuno, fue a la escuela, y jugó con Darwin. Ahora solo tenía que enviarle un mensaje a su familia. Les quería decir que les extrañaba mucho, y que estaba ansioso de poder volver a Royal Woods. Les mandé el mensaje, pero la respuesta no llegaba rápido, se preguntó qué estarían haciendo, normalmente respondían deprisa, conociendo lo entusiasta que son, o Lori por obvias razones.

Richard estaba cambiando de canal en el televisor, cuando de pronto comienza a fallar, Richard se levantó para darle un golpe al televisor pero de pronto este también comenzó a tener las mismas fallas que el televisor, fallas estáticas.

-Cielos, debo dejar de comprar ese paquete familiar.

Nicole conducía su auto del trabajo, cuando de pronto comenzó a notar que el vecindario estaba actuando extraño, es decir, un perro estaba haciendo pasear a su amo, y vio nevar en una casa donde una señora anciana.

Nicole seguía su camino cuando de pronto un perrito quería hacer sus necesidades, el hidrante se rompió pero en lugar de que el chorro de agua fuera al cielo este se redirigió a la dirección del auto de Nicole volqueándolo.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Nicole extrañada.

* * *

Rocky llevaba a los chicos a sus casas por el auto bus, cuando de pronto este desapareció, Rocky y los chicos cayeron del auto dando volteretas.

Penny entraba a su casa, pero al entrar se encontró con una cara reptiliana, era un dragón que la veía con hambre, y escurría su baba de su hocico.

Darwin y Anais entraron a la casa con sus espaldas bloqueando la puerta.

-¡Algo sacó de quicio a la ciudad!- dijo Anais.

-Tenemos que irnos- dijo Darwin.

-Pero primero tenemos que esperar a que venga su madre- dijo Richard- Para que prepare la cena.

-¡Papá!

-Está bien la iremos a buscar, traigan al peliblanco y vámonos de aquí- dijo el gruñón.

Lincoln estaba a punto de sentarse en la cama para esperar el mensaje de su familia pero al hacerlo cayó al suelo, al levantarse se dio cuenta de que la litera había desaparecido.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-¡Lincoln!

-¿Qué está ocurriendo chicos?

-No sabemos, rápido hay que irnos.

La familia y Lincoln habían salido corriendo a buscar a Nicole para abandonar la ciudad.

En la casa del sr. Robbinson, dicho señor estaba leyendo el periódico a lado de su esposa, cuando nota un olor.

-Margaret, ¿No hueles que algo se quema?

Al girar se dio cuenta que era Margaret quien se quemaba, ambos gritaron del terror.

Al igual que en Royal Woods, un montón de portales se abrieron al azar a lo largo de toda la ciudad, dejando que entren todo tipo de criaturas.

Tobias estaba con su familia comprando un boleto para Daisylandia, cuando de pronto todos tomaron la apariencia de un arcoíris, eso hizo que un montón de duendes los persiguieran.

Leslie caminaba tranquilo por la ciudad cuando una horda de zombies comenzaba a perseguirlo, Leslie entró a un jardín donde surgieron varias plantas que atacaron a los zombies.

Sussie, Molly, y Sarah, huían de las criaturas cuando de pronto unos caballeros en unicornios las llevaron a volar por los cielos, saliendo arcoíris por la parte trasera de los unicornios.

Los autos comenzaban a flotar, y los animales salían de sus agujeros para espantar a la gente, Larry salió de su casa cuando un montón de tortugas lo persiguió.

En las grandes empresas donde los trabajadores eran esclavos del gobierno, el edificio se comenzó a partir en cubitos desplazándose al cielo y sus horizontes, todos huían despavoridos.

Héctor se volvió un gigante que se tropezaba con las casas, la policía fue reemplazada por comida rápida viviente de tamaño normal, Boberto encontró un traje robótico blanco con el cual destruía criaturas malignas, y Tina montaba un dinosaurio junto con Jamie.

La entrenadora junto con Simian y el director Brown eran perseguidos por una manada de perros. El señor Pequeño estaba meditando en su salón cuando de pronto este flotó para luego darse cuenta de que unos aliens lo estaban secuestrando.

Masamie y su madre se encontraban huyendo de tortugas con alas en sus caparazones. Ocho se convirtió en una nube de color negra que disparaba rayos a la gente.

Joe se quedó atrapado en un bucle infinito junto a sus padres al ordenar pizza.

* * *

Los Watterson habían llegado con Nicole quien con furia había puesto derecho el carro. Pero al hacerlo un portal salió de la nada y chupó el carro, dejando a los presentes cansados.

-Niños ¿Qué está pasando?

-Tal parece que la realidad ha sufrido un quiebre, y ahora el mundo literalmente se está rompiendo- dijo Anais.

Un gran faro de luz surgió a lo lejos en la ciudad, después del sonido de una explosión alertando a todos los ciudadanos.

-¿Y ahora que va a pasar?- dijo Nicole.

-¿Qué tal una pequeña cena?

-Richard ahora no es buen momento para comer.

-Yo no fui quien lo dijo.

-¡Fui yo!

La familia volteó y vio unas criaturas gigantes con grandes colmillos y escurriendo baba.

-Familia Watterson creo que es hora de ¡Correr!- dijo Lincoln

La familia comenzó a correr con total frenesí para huir de los monstruos que corrían hacia ellos para devorarlos.

La familia se vio acorralada, y los monstruos lentamente se acercaban hacia ellos, el más grandes estaba por delante, y los otros tres más pequeños atrás, pero mientras caminaban, un destello salió rápidamente desapareciendo a los tres pequeños uno por uno, el grandote volteó intrigado.

Luego la cabeza de un dragón apareció agarrando con sus dientes al monstruo y tragándoselo. La familia Loud gritó hasta que Darwin gritó.

-¿Penny?

-Hola familia Watterson- dijo la chica montada en el dragón.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Es un dragón amigable, solo tenía un poco de hambre- La chica acarició al dragón y este emitió un rugido.

La familia se tapó los oídos por el grito. En eso Lincoln sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de su familia.

-Al fin… ¿Eh?

-¿Qué pasa Lincoln?

-Es un mensaje… dice, "Hola Lincoln, soy Ronnie Ann, un portal extraño acaba de absorber a tu familia, y creo que Lisa dijo algo sobre un control para viajar por dimensiones así que creo que pueden estar bien"

-Pregúntale sobre Gumball- dijo Nicole, la familia se había puesto detrás de Lincoln leyendo los mensajes.

-A ver… Ronnie Ann- decía Lincoln tecleando- ¿Qué pasó con Gumball?

El mensaje llegó rápidamente.

-El chico de intercambio… Creo que dijo que está atrapado en un mundo que parece la estática de una televisión.

-Ok, gracias Ronnie Ann, ten cuidado.

Lincoln guardó el teléfono- Bien, probablemente mi familia fue a buscar a Gumball, si vamos con mi hermana Lisa quizás pueda resolver este desastre… solo hay que buscar un portal que nos lleve a ese mundo.

-¿Uno como ese?- dijo Richard señalando un corte en la realidad que mostraba lo que exactamente parecía la estática de una televisión.

-Bien, es hora de ir.

-Darwin- escucharon una voz por detrás.

-¿Carrie? ¿Qué pasó?

Carrie apareció detrás de ellos como si fuera un fantasma- No lo sé, de pronto comencé a ser intangible- Carrie intentó tocar a Darwin pero lo atravesaba.

-Darwin, ¿Vienes?- dijo Lincoln a punto de entrar al portal.

-Un segundo...

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Vamos a sacar a Gumball de otra dimensión, es una larga historia.

-Bueno… ten cuidado.

-Tú también, bueno, creo que vas a estar bien- dijo Darwin, aquel comentario le sacó una sonrisa a Carrie, Darwin corrió con su familia para ingresar al portal, Carrie intentó tomar su mano, pero esta la atravesó.

Lincoln junto a los Watterson atravesaron el portal, segundos después este se cerró.

Penny bajó del dragón el cual se puso detrás de ella- ¿Es lo mejor que pudimos hacer?

Carrie se quedó viendo el espacio donde se cerró el portal- Creo que es fabuloso.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Confrontación Parte 3**

* * *

Lincoln fue escupido por el portal cayendo de cara en un pedazo de concreto. Al levantarse Lincoln miraba a su alrededor, estaba sobre un pedazo de calle flotando, al horizonte habían un montón de objetos comunes, como otros antiguos, animales congelados, y artefactos extraños. Y tal como decía el mensaje, el espacio parecía ser la estática de un televisor.

Lincoln comenzó a correr, y al saltar, se sentía como saltar en la luna.

-¿Señores Watterson? ¿Darwin?- gritaba Lincoln al encontrarse solo en el vacío.

Lincoln siguió corriendo hasta que se chocó sin saber con qué.

-¡Ay mi cabeza!- se quejó la otra persona.

-¿Gumball?

-¿Lincoln?

Ambos chicos ya se conocían por las historias que contaban de ellos, pero no en persona.

-Un gusto conocerte, ya debes saber quién soy- decía Lincoln.

-Y tú sabes quién soy.

-¿Sabes por qué ocurrió todo esto?

-De cierta forma, solo sé que un chico que me odia está aquí y se volvió completamente loco, y quiere atraparme y por eso estoy huyendo.

-Bueno, me dijeron que mi familia estaba aquí, así que tu familia y yo vinimos por ustedes.

-¿Qué ellos qué?- gritó Gumball.

-No te alteres, buscaremos a Lisa y ella nos sacará- Lincoln vio preocupación en la cara de Gumball- No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-No es por eso… ¡Mira!

Lincoln volteó unas partículas negras cayeron donde estaban ambos chicos, luego esas partículas comenzaron a formar un aspecto humanoide, teniendo la forma de la familia Watterson.

-Esto es raro- dijo Lincoln.

-Sí, hasta para mí, es hora de correr.

Los dos chicos corrieron y saltaron por ese mundo, esquivando varios obstáculos, y subiendo sobre un dirigible, el cual explotó, la familia oscura los seguía por todas partes.

Gumball y Lincoln seguían corriendo, saltando sobre escombros de calle, luego unos dos niños corrían al lado contrario pero de forma invertida, Lincoln y Gumball se confundieron más cuando vieron que esos niños usaban sus mismas ropas, pero con la distinción de que uno era un gato azul, y el otro un conejo blanco. Pero no importó ya que esos animalitos desaparecieron.

Siguieron corriendo de la familia oscura, Richard oscuro formó una barita con su mano con la cual destruyó el concreto donde estaban parados los chicos haciendo que caigan al vacío. Ambos chicos lograron sostenerse de un pedazo de techo y siguieron su camino escondiéndose en el ático de ese techo, pero luego una Nicole oscura atravesó las ventanas con sus manos, y como un animal los perseguía.

Lincoln encontró un martillo y con este rompió las paredes de madera antes de que Nicole oscura los atrapara, Anais oscura tenía un cañón con el cual disparaba meteoritos a los chicos, y Darwin oscuro saltaba entre escombros para alcanzarlos, y luego un Gumball maligno surgió debajo de los escombros para atraparlos.

Ya no había más escombros para escapar, así que fueron rodeados poco a poco por la réplica de la familia Watterson.

Pero luego una lluvia de pelotas salió del cielo estático distrayendo a la familia, luego una gran onda de sonido salió mandando a volar a Richard oscuro.

Un montón de pasteles salieron como proyectiles tapando las caras del resto de las copias. Luego una soga de lana jaló a Anais sacándola de la plataforma, luego una manada de murciélagos se llevó a Darwin, después un cohete fue disparado llevándose lejos a Nicole, y por último unas doce figuras salieron de un escombro encima de ellos, cayendo frente de Lincoln y Gumball, Gumball oscuro saltó para atacarlos pero después de una pelea que no se pudo ver por una cortina de humo, Gumball oscuro salió volando fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Familia!

-¡Lincoln!

Lincoln se unió a su familia en un conmovedor abrazo, Gumball los veía conmovido, cuando de pronto.

-¡Gumball!

-¡Familia!

La familia de Gumball se estaba acercando sobre un pedazo de calle impulsado con ventiladores, después de un lento proceso, Gumball abrazó a su familia.

En eso ambas familias se presentaron.

-Familia Loud, familia Watterson- dijo Lincoln.

-Familia Watterson, familia Loud- dijo Gumball.

Después de varios saludos y apretones de mano, y agradecimientos, una voz tenebrosa salió de las profundidades.

-¡GUMBALL!

Era Rob, quien de alguna formo logró hacer que su voz se oyera por todas partes.

-Es el tipo que nos atacó- dijo Gumball- Lisa, sácanos de aquí con una de tus cosas científicas.

-Lo haría pero nuestro mundo está quebrándose por la distorsión que el aparato de ese atacante.

-O sí, recuerdo que se rompió.

-Bueno, eso hizo que la realidad se rompiera, ahora, si logramos reparar ese aparato tal vez todo pueda volver a la normalidad.

-Solo hay que encontrar a quien tenga ese aparato, y restaurarlo, y así el planeta, y quizás también el universo podrá ser reparado- dijo Anais.

-Buena deducción- Dijo Lisa.

-Oh, gracias- respondió sonriente Anais.

-Según escucho con mi fino oído, la voz proviene por el norte- dijo Luna.

-¿Norte?- dijeron todos viendo una brújula girar a todos lados como si fuera una hélice.

-El norte desde mi perspectiva- dijo Luna señalando con el dedo.

Lisa apretó un botón, y con este, una van parecida a Vanzilla pero con propulsores llegó hacia su posición. Los Watterson se sorprendieron. La familia Loud ya estaba adentro, pero cuando los Watterson quisieron entrar.

-Lo siento pero será mejor que se queden aquí a salvo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Gumball indignado.

-Quien quiera que sea, quiere destruir a Gumball, así que lo mejor sería que se queden aquí, nosotros somos trece, seguro podemos contra ese maleante- dijo Lynn sr al volante.

-No, no pueden- dijo Gumball.

-Lo siento Gumball, pero volveremos, ya verán que somos muy hábiles, se me ocurrirá un plan- dijo Lincoln.

Luego la van voladora se fue dejando a los Watterson a la deriva.

-¿En serio esperan que nos quedemos aquí?- dijo Anais.

-Ellos no podrán solos contra Rob, él es muy poderoso ahora- dijo Gumball.

-Esos Loud creen que son muy habilidosos- dijo Nicole.

-Solo porque son doce personas- dijo Richard.

-Papá, son trece- dijo Anais.

-Oh…

-¿Qué haremos ahora entonces Gumball?- dijo Darwin.

Gumball vio a su familia, y luego vio al horizonte, por donde fueron los Loud, Gumball pellizcó su mentón formándole una sonrisa.

* * *

Vanzila voladora ya estaba llegando al origen de esa aterradora voz dónde surgían aterradores rayos, lograron ver una luz intensa en un punto del vacío dónde se comenzó a formar una cara que parecía la falla de un videojuego.

-¿Dónde está Gumball?- gritó la cara de Rob, la cual era gigante.

Lincoln se paró sobre Vanzila y con un megáfono le dijo a Rob- No queremos pelear, por favor, entréganos el aparato que tienes para volver a casa.

-¡YO QUIERO A GUMBALL!- Rob en un ataque de ira formó un ojo gigante y de éste salió un rayo que vaporizó la camioneta haciendo que la familia caiga sobre un pedazo de calle.

La familia estaba adolorida por la caída, y Rob tomó su forma normal para dirigirse a los Loud.

-No los quiero a ustedes, quiero a Gumball- Rob tenía el control unido a su mano, el cuerpo de Rob se veía como un glitch.

Rob comenzó a flotar emitiendo rayos de energía y atacando a los Loud, gracias a varios materiales que vagaban en el vacío la familia Loud tenía muchos dispositivos para defenderse y para atacar. Luna atacaba con un amplificador que tenía el poder de generar un gran poder de vibración sonora, Lori tenía una motocicleta que tenía propulsores y cohetes, Lynn tenía un dispensador de pelotas de tenis que con unas modificaciones las disparaba como cañones, Lisa tenía un montón de láseres para todo tipo de función.

Lisa con un rayo agrandador disparó a Lily, la cual saltó sobre Rob, pero Rob formó un puño de concreto gigante golpeando a la bebé, Lisa en seguida volvió a Lisa a la normalidad, Lynn sr y Rita atraparon a Lily saltando, Rita por su parte se encontró con un traje robótico con el cual trató de atacar a Rob, pero Rob formó dos manos rompiendo los brazos del traje robótico de Rita. Leni por su parte lanzaba sogas a los brazos de Rob atrapando el derecho, y Lana lanzaba sogas a su brazo izquierdo, al ver que Rob trataba de zafarse la familia decidió aprovechar.

Lynn, Lori, Rita, y Lynn sr y Leni jalaban el brazo derecho, y Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola y Lana jalaban el izquierdo.

Lincoln tenía que acercarse para quitarle el control, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Rob agarró con fuerza el control y mandó a volar a todos los Loud, trajo varios pedazos de concreto, y con estos comenzó a atrapar a cada uno de los Loud, inmovilizando sus brazos y piernas, a Lily la colocó en una jaula de bebé.

Rob tomó a Lincoln y con una mano gigante formada de concreto comenzó a apretarlo.

-¡Dónde!-¡Está!-¡¿GUMBALL?!- Insistió Rob.

-¡Hey!

Todos voltearon por donde surgió esa voz.

-¿Gumball?- dijo Lincoln- ¿Qué están haciendo?...

Rob tapó la boca de Lincoln con el concreto y lo soltó tirándolo junto a su familia. Luego Rob fue hacia los Waterson.

-Oye Darwin, los Loud creen que somos una simple y común familia- dijo Gumball con los puños en su cintura.

-Hay que enseñarles de qué están hechos los Waterson- dijo Darwin poniendo un disquete en una grabadora.

Luego una música épica de hip hop comenzó a sonar. La familia de Gumball comenzó a cantar.

* * *

 _¡Go, Watterson, Go, Watterson, Go-Go-Go!_

 **D:** ¡Darwin! Puedo hablar con todo animal.

 **A:** ¿Animal?

 **R:** ¿Animal?

 **D:** ¡SÍ! Todo animal.

A Darwin lo estaban llevando volando varias palomas que terminaron en esa dimensión.

 **D:** Boom, Pow, Yep, qué adorable soy.

Darwin se acuesto poniendo ojitos tiernos.

 **W(La familia):** ¡Awww!

Rob iba a atacarlo pero al ponerse tierno se desconcentró y una manada de mamíferos saltó hacia él.

 **D:** Tierno y salvaje soy.

Anais salió volando con una mochila cohete hacia Rob.

 **A:** Pequeña y fuerte, e inte-ligente.

Niña prodigio con un gran plan en mente.

Anais atacaba disparando un rayo láser a Rob sin que este la atrape.

 **A:** Mi súper cerebro siempre va a lucir.

Anais volaba alrededor de Rob como una súper nova hasta que Rob la atrapo con unas manos grandes de concreto.

 **W:** Ella te va a destrozar, Ella te va a destrozar,

Ella va, Ella va.

Las manos donde encerraban a Anais comenzaron a brillar y posteriormente explotaron con Anais disparando girando como tornado.

 **A:** ¡Te haré sufrir!

 **R:** Oh oh, Oh oh. Papá va al volante,

Ya- hoo, en su carroza indomable.

Richard en su auto iba conduciendo frenética mente esquivando los rayos de Rob.

 **W:** Qué, que, que, ¿Qué?

Richard bajó del auto disparando un cañón lleno de carne a la cara de Rob.

 **R:** Mi dieta es un desastre.

 **W:** Qué, que, que, ¿Qué?

 **R:** Señor comelón al combate.

Richard vio un proyectil de Rob acercándose, pero luego de comerse una hamburguesa dio un brinco para darle un panzazo al proyectil de Rob devolviéndolo.

 _¡Son los Watterson, Son los Watterson, Son los Watterson, Son los Watterson!_

Gumball coria desde una plataforma saltando, Rob lo vio y no dudó en atacar, pero Gumball lo esquivaba.

 **G:** ¡Boom! Explosiones y cosas sin sentido

Ni con un diccionario lo habrías entendido.

¡Gumball, Gumball! El jefe.

¡Gumball, Gumball! Genial.

 **D:** ¡Miren que cabezón!

 **G:** Es ¡Gumball, Gumball! Letal.

Mientras Gumball corría se puso un casco de acero, una explosión que intentó alcanzarlo lo impulsó para que como proyectil su cabeza se estampara en el cuerpo de Rob.

 **N:** ¡Nicole está aquí!

Golpeando y pateando

Más fuerte te crees, mejor revisa otra vez

Nicole corría saltando de escombro en escombro esquivando los ataques de Rob, tomando piedra y lanzándolas como proyectiles.

 **N:** Competitiva y decidida, te daré una lección.

Sí me vez de frente entonces ¡dirás adiós!

Nicole tomó impulso y con una fuerte patada noqueó a Rob.

 _¡Son los Watterson, Son los Watterson, Son los Watterson!_

 _¡Los Watterson!_

* * *

La familia aterrizó junta y atrás hay una épica explosión, los Loud observaban con asombro como la familia se alejaba de la escena como una película de acción, en eso los Loud son liberados de sus prisiones de concreto, y Gumball les presenta el control roto de la realidad.

Lisa lo toma, ahora abre un portal para regresar a casa, ya todos habían ingresado, pero luego Gumball voltea al lugar de donde venían.

-¿Qué haces Gumball?- dijo Lincoln.

-No puedo dejarlo ahí- Gumball volvió a las profundidades del vacío.

Lincoln por un momento dudó pero luego decidió seguir a Gumball.

Ambos chicos habían vuelto rápidamente al lugar de la anterior batalla, donde se podía ver a Rob sentado contemplando el vacío.

-¿Rob?- dijo Gumball.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vamos de vuelta a nuestro mundo.

-¿Por qué viniste? ¿Por qué no me dejas aquí con el resto de los errores del mundo?

-Porque eso no es lo que haría un héroe- dijo Lincoln.

-Eso es tonto-dijo Rob.

-Quizás, pero es lo correcto.

-Vamos Rob, sin rencores- dijo Gumball.

Rob lo pensó por un momento, y su ceño fruncido ya se había ido. Así que decidió acompañar al peli azul y al peliblanco.

-Ahí está el portal- dijo Lincoln guiándolos.

Después de varios saltos, Lincoln, Gumball y Ron atravesaron el portal, Rob volvió a la normalidad en la habitación de Lisa junto a Gumball, mientras Lincoln volvió junto a los Watterson a Elmore.

* * *

Lisa estaba en la habitación rodeada de su familia, reparando el aparato, después de arreglarlo una gran ola de energía emergió de este y cubrió a todo el mundo devolviendo a todo a la normalidad.

En Royal Woods los monstruos desaparecían como hologramas, y las personas volvían a sus formas normales, todo desastre se fue como si nada hubiera sucedido. En Elmore, las cosas también volvían a la realidad.

Lisa dejó el control transdimensional a un lado y celebró con su familia, a esta se unió Gumball. Rob por su parte los vio con tristeza, ya no tiene lugar ahí, así que solo se fue, Gumball iba a decirle algo a Rob, pero apenas volteó Rob ya se había ido.

Rob estaba escondido en los arbustos, viendo como Gumball y los Loud salían de la casa para buscarlo con la vista, pero no encontraron a nadie y solo volvieron a entrar. El ex –villano solo se alejó caminando pensando en qué hacer de su vida, ahora que ya no tiene motivaciones para atacar, u odiar. Quizás empiece una nueva vida vendiendo churros o escribiendo un blog.

* * *

 **Última parte lista, vencieron al malvado de turno, y ahora es tiempo de acabar el fic, el próximo capítulo el final, ¿Ansiosos? ¿Ya querían que acabe? xD. En fin, espero les haya gustado, y espero sepan ¿Qué canción? estoy parodiando, hasta la próxima, bendiciones y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Un increíble intercambio**

* * *

Por fin hemos llegado al final de este año, la cajuela cerrándose en la camioneta de vanzilla lo demuestra, Gumball estaba cargando su mochila para dirigirse al auto para regresar de vuelta a Elmore, sus nuevos amigos vinieron a despedirse, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach, Jordan, Cookie, y Cristina. De cierta forma Gumball visualizaba a esos chicos como sus viejos amigos. Clyde era Darwin, Rusty era Tobias, Liam era Idaho, Zach era Anton, Jordan era tan aterradora como Masami, Cookie en realidad no le recordaba a nadie, y Cristina era tan dulce como Penny.

Se despidió de ellos con un apretón de manos y arrastrado a un abrazo grupal. Luego se dirigió a Vanzilla, la familia Loud había decidido acompañarlo a Elmore y de una vez llevar a Lincoln con ellos.

Mientras iban en camino a Royal Woods, Gumball veía a las chicas igual que sus demás conocidos, como Lucy con Carrie, Lisa con Anais, Lynn como Jamie, Luan como banana Joe y Leni como su papá.

Era gracioso pensarlo así, pero ya era hora de volver a casa.

Tardó unas largas horas pero al fin los Loud y Gumball llegaron a Elmore, ya estaba a punto de anochecer.

Lincoln estaba parado sobre el tejado en la casa de los Watterson mirando con sus binoculares.

-¡Ya vienen!- gritó el albino haciendo que la familia acelerara sus movimientos para que todo estuviera listo.

Vanzilla ya había estacionado y Gumball se salió del vehículo para sorprenderse.

-¡Sorpresa!

En su casa había un letrero de tela diciendo "Bienvenido Gumball", su familia estaba en el centro de esa multitud conformada de amigos cercanos a él y sus profesores más destacados, y Lincoln al lado de estos. Gumball tenía lágrimas a punto de salir pero no les daría el lujo de verlo llorar de emoción así que se tragaría sus emociones.

Su familia rápidamente fue a abrazar guión apretar a su hijo pródigo, quien ha cursado un largo camino hasta llegar a ese momento, Lincoln también se reunió con su familia quienes saltaron encima de él. En eso el director Brown interrumpió el encuentro para dar una noticia.

-Joven Watterson, según los reportes del director Huggins de la escuela Royal Woods tu desempeño académico ha mejorado mucho y por ende puedes volver a la escuela Elmore.

Al decir eso los amigos gritaban celebrando el regreso de Gumball.

-Ah, estaba listo para enseñar este letrero- decía Tobías con un letrero que decía "Al menos lo intentaste".

Gumball saludó a sus amigos, hizo su saludo especial con Darwin y Penny le dio un tierno beso de bienvenida, después de tantas cursilerías, Gumball tenía algo que decir.

-¡Atención querido público! Tengo algo que decir… pero no sé cómo expresarlo.

-Creo que yo sé lo que quieres decir- dijo Lincoln interrumpiéndolo- Al dejar la ciudad para mudarte a Royal Woods has pasado por muchos obstáculos que has superado con éxito y demostrado que eres capaz de cualquier reto si te lo propones, y al estar lejos de tu familia has aprendido lo mucho que los quieres y los aprecias, y por eso estás feliz de volver a tu hogar, con un nuevo sentido de la vida…

-¡Bromeas!- rió Gumball desconcertando a Lincoln- solo quería decirte que tenías baja la cremallera, ¡Ahora todos vamos a comer pastel!

Gumball saltó junto a su familia y los Loud directo al patio trasero para disfrutar de la fiesta de bienvenida que prepararon a Gumball con mucha dedicación.

* * *

 **¡Ocean Man! Y de ahí fotos de los Loud disfrutando de la fiesta con los Watterson y sus amigos... Bienvenidos al final de esta historia, no se preocupen que falta un capítulo más para terminar, no he estado inspirado mucho pero si no aprovecho ahora no escribiría esto nunca Lol. Los veo la próxima antes de que me saquen de aquí, los veo pronto, o no muy pronto estoy a punto de entrar a la universidad, bendiciones a todos ustedes, los quiero, que les vaya bien y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


	17. Los Sueños

**Bonus: Los Sueños**

* * *

En la ciudad de Royal Woods, los habitantes entran a sus hogares, a descansar después de un largo día de un arduo esfuerzo, cada uno se prepara para cerrar los ojos, y adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

Lincoln Loud estaba en su cama justo empezando a soñar.

En el sueño Lincoln despierta, sale de su cuarto a la habitación para dirigirse al baño, y como es costumbre esperar en la fila del baño, pero cuando vio de frente, vio a un montón de Lincolns.

Confundido Lincoln baja al primer piso, para ver a un montón de Lincolns.

-¿Qué está pasando?

En la sala había un Lincoln adulto, uno adolescente, Linka, un Lincoln bebé, un Lincoln emo usando bufanda roja, un conejo Lincoln, y un Lincoln calvo, también había un Lincoln trepando por el techo, y un Lincoln con armadura con picos en la cocina.

Fuera del sueño, Lincoln se movía muy incómodo.

* * *

En el sueño de Lori.

La chica Loud estaba en un bote con Bobby, haciendo la de Titanic.

-Oh Bobby, esto es literalmente un sueño- decía Lori con tono meloso.

-Hey Lori- esa voz no era la de Bobby- Gracias… Por invitarme a la feria.

-Ahhhh- gritó Lori al ver que la cara de Clyde estaba en el cuerpo de Bobby.

Lori fuera del sueño despertó de golpe.

* * *

Leni en su sueño.

Estaba en la playa, corriendo en cámara lenta, yendo hacia un vestido reluciente que vio un día en el centro comercial, soñaba literalmente en conseguir ese vestido, y soñaba que iba con ese al parque, tomaba helado con él, y estaba en su habitación probándose el vestido.

Fuera del sueño Leni tenía una sonrisa babeante.

* * *

En el sueño de Luna.

La chica soñaba con que podía volar sobre las nubes, y tenía unos parlantes siguiéndola, también tenía su vieja guitarra sobre sus manos, luego se encontró con unos robots y unos alienígenas malvados, luego la chica comenzó a destruirlos con unos rayos que salían de su guitarra al tocarla, también los destruía con el sonido de su voz.

Fuera del sueño Luna tocaba una guitarra de viento aun dormida.

* * *

En el sueño de Luan.

La chica comediante estaba siendo manejada por un humano señor Cocos.

-Entonces le dije, querida, sé que eres buena, pero eso estuvo un poco entablado- dijo el señor Cocos con un muñeco de madera de Luan.

El público de Luan, eran chistosamente, más Luan riendo y aplaudiendo el chiste del señor Cocos, pero al fondo había una Luan con apariencia extraña, vestía de payaso con un maquillaje desarreglado, no reía, y aplaudía con semblante serio.

Fuera del sueño, Luan hablaba dormida.

-Entonces me dijo, no seas tan plano, tablón…

* * *

En el sueño de Lynn.

Lynn abría los ojos con aun residuos de sueño-¿Qué está pasando?- decía la deportista, para luego ser pateada al estar su cara dentro de un balón de fútbol americano.

Una naranja con cara la veía desde las gradas, riéndose de Lynn.

Afuera del sueño, Lynn roncaba como tractor.

* * *

En el sueño de Lucy.

Lucy estaba cabalgando un poni rosado en un mundo de arcoíris y colores, a ese poni la acompañaban otros ponis con alas, y unicornios, Lucy tenía los ojos descubiertos, y totalmente grandes y brillosos, y una sonrisa de muñeca, viendo el mundo de risas y colores.

Lucy despertó del sueño de golpe completamente asustada.

-¡Ah!... Suspiro- Luego volvió a acostarse- Me pregunto si podré montar un poni morado- Luego Lucy volvió a dormir.

* * *

En el sueño de Lana.

La chica corría por un prado verde saltando sobre tuberías, junto a su mascota Brinquitos, saltando sobre tortugas y atravesando tuberías, para llegar a una torre y alzar una bandera.

Fuera del sueño, Lana estaba acompañada de todas sus mascotas exóticas.

* * *

En el sueño de Lola.

Lola caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una sonrisa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en ropa interior. Lola alterada comenzó a correr por los pasillos esquivando a la gente sin lograr que la vieran, al llegar a su casillero, lo vio vacío sin un rastro de ropa extra para usar, luego comenzó a abrir y cerrar el casillero esperando que mágicamente ropa apareciera sin éxito.

Fuera del sueño Lola movía sus sábanas como loca.

* * *

En el sueño de Lisa.

La pequeña genio estaba dentro de un robot gigante destruyendo toda la ciudad a su paso riendo como científica loca.

Fuera del sueño Lisa reía a lo bajo, pero seguía estando loca.

* * *

En el sueño de Lily.

La pequeña bebé, no era pequeña, era una bebé de seis metro que jugaba con los autos de la gente pequeña, luego vio frente suyo el robot de su hermana Lisa, y comenzaron a tener una pelea de titanes siendo Lily la vencedora.

Lily fuera del sueño sonreía victoriosa, mientras Lisa dejó de reír por la derrota.

* * *

Abajo en la habitación de los padres, en el sueño de Lynn sr.

Lynn tenía su propio restaurante, y sus comensales se veían muy a gustos con la comida, Lynn estaba muy orgulloso, pero no lo habría logrado sin su pequeño amigo, chefsito. Lynn tomó al pequeño ratoncito y lo invitó a cenar un poco de queso mientras ambos disfrutaban el éxito de su restaurante.

Lynn fuera de su sueño dormía como un bebé.

* * *

En el sueño de Rita.

Rita estaba soñando que acababa de casarse y que todavía no tenía a sus adorados once hijos, fue cuando entró a la casa y comenzó a disfrutar de su vida de casada hasta que once figuras salieron de las sombras comenzando a pedirle cosas y cubriendo a su madre en una capa de oscuridad y expectaciones.

Rita despertó de golpe- Ah, que horrible… Gracias al cielo solo fue una pesadilla- luego volteó a ver a su marido chupándose el dedo- Rayos.

* * *

Fuera de la residencia, las mascotas tenían sus propios sueños

Charles soñaba que estaba en una tierra llena de salchichas y todas saltaban a su boca.

Cliff soñaba que estaba dormido soñando en que comía lasaña.

Walt soñaba en que estaba volando junto a unos aeroplanos dando varias piruetas y venciendo a un águila en una carrera.

Y Geo soñaba en que era un agente secreto, que usaba un sombrero y junto a sus compañeros de casa tenían misiones asignadas en una guarida secreta bajo su hogar, y combatían villanos.

* * *

En la casa de Clyde, y en su sueño.

Clyde tenía 18 años y estaba en un restaurante elegante con Lori como su cita. Era una velada romántica con velas encendidas, el mejor vino, un camarero elegante y todo un ambiente romántico.

Clyde disfrutaba su velada con Lori hasta que vio una figura, de una mujer alta y cabellos rizados, la veía un poco borroso mientras Lori seguía hablando.

-¿Mamá?

Clyde despertó de golpe, se sintió un poco extraño, y luego se frustró porque ese sueño estaba gustándole.

* * *

En la habitación de los señores Mcbride.

Ambos tenían un sueño compartido, donde ambos regaban las plantas y después se sentaban en una silla degustando de un delicioso té helado viendo cómo se secan las plantas y sintiendo una brisa de verano, después uno de los dos expulsó un eructo.

Lo chistoso era que los señores estaban durmiendo de frente.

* * *

Yendo a otros hogares.

En la casa de Rusty.

Rusty soñaba que era un galán que paseaba por los pasillos, y las chicas lo seguían hipnotizadas, llegó a un punto donde literalmente a Rusty lo perseguía un mar de mujeres.

Fuera del sueño Rusty estaba destapado con la boca babeante, por estar mal colocado se cae de la cama.

* * *

En la casa de Liam.

Liam estaba soñando que era un granjero jugando ajedrez con un burro parlante, y que los animales hacían fiesta en el granero.

Fuera del sueño Liam estaba siendo acompañado por un cerdito, el cual subió a su cama de un brinco.

* * *

En la casa de Zach.

Aquel niño estaba soñando que podía atravesar paredes, pero la ropa no lograba pasar dejándolo desnudo al otro lado de la pared, también que podía multiplicar los billetes y sacar un pez de una pecera virtual.

Fuera del sueño Zach dio un brinco pensando que estaba saltando a una pared.

* * *

En la casa de Cristina.

La pelirroja soñaba que estaba sobre un caballo cabalgando sobre un prado, atrás de un hombre de cuerpo fornido y sin camisa, pero aquel hombre era Lincoln y Cristina se notaba encantada por el albino.

Cristina despertó de golpe por el sueño que tenía, tendría que tomar terapia por un tiempo.

* * *

En la casa de Jordan.

La chica Jordan soñaba que era la presidenta del mundo.

-Desde este día proclamo que todos los habitantes tengan un celular último modelo cada uno, y para celebrar mi elección, ¡Pizza gratis para todos! Y si a nadie le gusta la pizza, ¡Le cortarán la cabeza!

Luego la gente comenzó a corear en grupo ¡Jordan! ¡Jordan!

Fuera del sueño, mientras dormía la pequeña también coreaba su propio nombre mientras alzaba el puño.

* * *

En la casa de Chandler.

El chico popular soñaba que estaba dando una gran fiesta en su casa, pero de repente comenzó a tener varicela en media fiesta y todos comenzaron a huir de él, el chico pelirrojo comenzó a rascarse sin cesar.

En la vida real Chandler se estaba rascando sin cesar pero sin varicela.

* * *

En la casa del señor Gruñón.

El anciano soñaba que estaba en unas vacaciones en Hawaii, pero mientras estaba sentado en una silla bajo una sombrilla disfrutando de una buena bebida, la familia Loud comienza a rodear al pobre señor dejándolo sin descanso.

-¡Louuuds!- gritó el anciano mientras dormía.

* * *

En la casa de Tabi.

La chica al igual que Luna soñaba que estaba dando un concierto súper lujoso con una gran banda de lo mejor.

Fuera del sueño Tabi tocaba una guitarra de aire.

* * *

En la casa de Polly.

Ella soñaba que competía en un concurso de juegos Spleef, juegos donde debes cavar un hoyo en la nieve para acabar con tus adversarios. Ella quedó en segundo lugar debido a que un participante la atacó a traición, era participante era Francisco, amor platónico de Lynn.

Polly cayó de la cama.

* * *

En casa de Giggles.

La chica soñaba que daba un espectáculo en el circo, haciendo malabares comenzando con pelotas, luego yendo a pinos de boliches, luego aumentando manzanas, luego otras frutas, luego autos, y luego dinosaurios.

Giggles roncaba mientras decía chistes dormida- Dando vueltas a la situación- Sin querer Giggles puso su mano en su botón de choques el cual estaba en su velador junto a su despertador, electrocutándose a ella misma.

* * *

En casa de Haiku.

La chica soñaba que estaba en un trono con un montón de vampiros trayéndole fruta, luego de su enorme puerta entró Drácula pidiendo su mano, luego ambos se convirtieron en murciélagos y volaron lejos del castillo.

Fuera del sueño Haiku hacía alas con sus manos y tenía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

En casa de la señora Johnson.

La maestra soñaba que estaba en las Bahamas con un hombre musculoso de piel bronceada invitándola a su helicóptero.

-Ven, vuela conmigo catiña

Fuera del sueño la maestra suspiraba de romance.

* * *

En casa del director Huggins.

El maestro soñaba que estaba en una misión con Ace Savvy, y que juntos estaban persiguiendo a un criminal, era una persecución de autos, y con ayuda de un gancho que salió de una luz del Savvy móvil, lograron atrapar al criminal, lo desenmascararon y el criminal resultó ser.

-¡Mi hermano gemelo malvado!- dijo el director Huggins.

Fuera del sueño el director decía en voz baja- Enfrentarás la justicia, tuerto Bart- luego comenzó a roncar.

* * *

En casa de los Casagrande, en el sueño de Bobby.

El chico soñaba que era un repartidor de pizza y que tenía que entregarlo en su camioneta amarilla a una casa en México, después de entregar la pizza puso música en la radio, pero luego la anciana le gritó ¡No música! Y le lanzó una chancleta en el rostro.

Fuera del sueño Bobby sentía el chancletazo en su sien. De verdad le pasó eso.

* * *

En el sueño de Ronnie.

Ronnie soñaba que estaba en casa con su familia arreglándola para una fiesta, Carlota le ajustaba el vestido dejándola sin aire, y la abuela le daba una cucharada de su comida para que estuviera con energías, y CJ le puso maquillaje en la cara de golpe, su cara parecía que había recibido un golpe de harina, luego de una intervención familiar y una foto tomada por su tía, estaba lista para salir con su pareja de cabellos blancos, luego Lalo saltó sobre ella lamiendo su cara. Todo en un ambiente de serie noventera con chistes grabados.

Fuera del sueño, Lalo estaba al lado de Ronnie Ann lamiéndole la cara.

* * *

En casa de Sam.

La rubia soñaba que estaba en una carrera de velocidades, y que tenía un vehículo futurista, cuando estaba a punto de ganar un vehículo azul la rebasó, entonces Sam puso el piloto automático, y con su guitarra eléctrica soltó una onda de sonido que desequilibró el auto dejando a Sam como la ganadora.

Sam fuera del sueño también tocaba una guitarra de aire.

* * *

En casa de Maggie.

La chica soñaba que se ponía una máscara roja y que veía los noticieros, luego miró a un blanco, y con armas de fuego comenzó a practicar sus tiros con energía.

Fuera del sueño, Maggie imitaba sonidos de disparo con un dedo apuntando a la nada, todo mientras seguía durmiendo.

* * *

En casa de Benny.

El chico de pelos rizados, soñaba que estaba en un edificio abandonado, y que tenía que resolver puzles para salir de ahí, luego de salir del edificio se encontró con que estaba dentro de un agujero, luego comenzó a trepar el agujero, y por alguna razón un montón de ancianos lo animaba a salir, al final Benny logró escapar y alzó los brazos victorioso.

Fuera del sueño Benny aun festejaba.

* * *

En el asilo, en el sueño de Pop-pop.

El abuelo Albert soñaba que tenía una guerra de pintura con su familia, después de derrotar a cada uno, tuvo que luchar contra su hija, la cual le dio una dura batalla, al final Rita le dio un disparo final obteniendo la bandera de victoria.

Fuera del sueño, por la parte cuando le disparaban Albert cayó al suelo- ¡Ay mi espalda!- se quejó el abuelo.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega nuestro encuentro con los sueños de los habitantes de la ciudad, unos bastante perturbadores, otros tan dulces como un desayuno con miel, y otros tan enigmáticos que ni siquiera el más genio podría descifrarlo, al final de cuentas son solo sueños, que los relajan hasta despertar para afrontar otro día más. Es que cuando uno de verdad está adentrado a un mundo lleno de posibilidades, unas cuantas historias, no son suficiente.

 _Ahora sí… Fin._

* * *

 **Al fin terminó el fic, no es una obra maestra, pero es para divertirme, como dato curioso, unos sueños son ideas de fanfics que se me ocurrieron pero que no pienso desarrollar, adivinen cuales son. Otros sueños son referencias a fanfics que ya he escrito, o fanfics que pienso escribir, también hay sueños parodiando escenas de otras franquicias, y sueños sin ningún sentido solo para rellenar. Este capítulo obviamente es parodia del capítulo La Noche, creo que así se llamaba, de Gumball, me pareció apropiado ponerlo por aquí. Bueno espero les haya gustado el fanfic, cualquier cosa díganlo ahora o callen para siempre. Nos vemos en otro fic, muchas bendiciones, los quiero, sueñen con los angelitos, y adiós.**

 **Att: Might**


End file.
